Kaoru's Wish
by IcyPanther
Summary: [Complete] Kaoru makes a wish and all of a sudden life at the Kamiya Dojo is much different. Yahiko's now a four year old kid with a past that no one ever knew. What sort of things will be discovered?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:  
  
Yahiko: Hi eveyone! Icy told me I could read the disclaimer. *clears throat* IcyPanther- *hit on head w/ bokken* Hey! (angrily) What was that for busu?  
  
Kaoru: You are to young to be doing disclaimers. They are reserved for beautiful women like me....  
  
Yahiko: But the story is about me!  
  
Kaoru: My name's in the title  
  
Yahiko: *reads title* oh  
  
Kaoru: IcyPanther does not own any of the RK cast or me!  
  
Yahiko: You ARE part of the RK cast  
  
Kaoru: I know, just wanted people to realize I'm the most important!  
  
Yahiko: *glowers*  
  
Kaoru: On with the fic!  
  
'....' indicates thought  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter One: The Wish  
  
*****************  
  
It was a nice normal summer day at the Kamiya dojo. The sun beat down on everyone and a small brezze came every few minutes to soothe the hot occupants.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Yahiko charged forward, not seeming to mind the heat, caught up in the moment of sparring.  
  
Kaoru rose her bokken up in defense and with a short flick of the wrist, curved it around and struck Yahiko's shinai. He went down in a cloud of dust on the hard baked dirt with a string of muttered curses from his mouth.  
  
Sano, who was lounging on the porch, grinned at the cuss words. He was raising the boy well.....  
  
Kenshin, who had been doing laundry, got up and placed his hands over his young son's ears, whose name was Kenji. There was no reason the child should here that type of language at such a young age.  
  
Yahiko rose painfully from the ground and readied his shinai. "You can do better then that Busu!" he taunted.  
  
"What did you call me?! I'll show you Yahiko-CHAN. Maybe we can break a new record of falls of the young Tokyo samurai today. What has it been, 11 so far?  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!!!!!!" With that, ch charged forward and swung his shinai wildly, all stance forgotten, wanting only to hit the grinning tanooki  
  
Kaoru easily sidestepped and the the back of Yahiko's head. Instead of going down, he took her by surprise and rammed his shinai into her stomach. With a slight groan she turned to face her opponet who was now behind her.  
  
With another cry, Yahiko charged. His shinai clashed with Kaoru's weapon, but then she shoved him away and he fell once again in the dirt. And this time he didn't get up.  
  
"Twelve!" Kaoru declared triumphantly, her black poytail bouncing with every step she took towards the fallen Yahiko. "Your stance was all wrong Yahiko. Hold the shinai at a level position and follow through with the swing. But overall, nice effort."  
  
She lowered her hand to help him up. He smacked it forcefully away. "I can get up my self Busu!" he said rage in his voice.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I SAID I CAN GET UP MYSELF BUSU!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare call me busu, you... you brat!"  
  
"I am not a brat! You-"  
  
Kenshin had gotten up and stepped between the two fueding people with hands raised for Yahiko to be quiet.  
  
"Please Kaoru-Dono, calm down." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS KENSHIN!" Kaoru whipped out her bokken from it's sash and hit Kenshin on the head.... hard.  
  
"Oro....." said Kenshin before he hit the ground.  
  
"You." said Kaoru turining her attention back to the spiky haired boy in front of her, "You are an ungrateful little boy who does not realize all we've done for you. You constantly tease me, are rude and aggnorant, and have no manners. Do you know where you belong? You belong on the streets with all the other street brats!"  
  
It was then she realized she had gone to far. "Yahiko I--"  
  
"Forget it Ugly! I don't need you, I don't need anyone! I never did!" He picked up his fallen shinai off the ground and ran into the dojo, headed for his room.  
  
"Don't worry Jou-Chan," Sano called. "He'll forgive you soon enough."  
  
Kaoru fell to her knees on the hard ground, her head in her hands to hide the tears streaming silently down her face. 'What have I done?'  
  
*********************  
  
For dinner that night Kaoru let Kenshin cook, hoping to draw Yahiko out of his room where he's been the entire day. But he didn't come.  
  
"I'll go get him," announced Kenshin. "He hasn't eaten since breakfast and must be very hungry, that he must."  
  
He loaded a tray full soba and some fish with a cup of tea and headed down the hall to Yahiko's room.  
  
Kenshin knocked softly.  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Yahiko, it's me, Sessha. Can I come in?"  
  
A few seconds later the door slid open and Kenshin entered.  
  
"Yahiko you need to eat...."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Please do not be mad at Kaoru-Dono. She didn't mean it, the heat was just getting to her..."  
  
"Well I'm still not coming out."  
  
"Alright. Call us if you need anything." Kenshin exited the room, pulling the shoji door shut behind him.  
  
"He doesn't want anything," said Kenshin walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru sighed and left, not wanting to be near anyone and have them tell her he'd come around. She climbed the dojo wall and and sat on the roof, drawing her knees up to her chin.  
  
'Why don't Yahiko and I get along? I wonder if he was like that, quick to temper and defensive when he was younger.'  
  
She tilted her chin up and looked at the expanse of blue velvet sky. Patches of stars that looked like sprinkled diamonds hung suspended in the air.  
  
Suddenly, a star seemed to detach itself from the others and sailed across the sky.  
  
"A shooting star!" she whispered. A magical feeling came over her and she shivered, still keeping her eyes on the star.  
  
"I wish," she said quietly, "That I could see what Yahiko was like when he was little. To see if he was the brat he is now..."  
  
With that, she went back inside, crawled into her futon and fell asleep.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Notes: And that was Chapter One! Well, what do you think? It's my second RK fic. (other one still WIP (work in progress))  
  
Shall I continue? Even if you say no, I shall! :D I have the whole storyline already planned out! Total, Kaoru's Wish will be about eleven chapters and a short epilouge.  
  
Please review! I don't need them, but I really enjoy getting feedback from my readers.  
  
Also, please check out my other stories! They are:  
  
The Star Shaped Scar - What happens when Yahiko is kidnapped by an old family foe? (Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
Draco's Spirit - By sacrificing his own life, Draco Malfoy saves a young boy. But it seems his death had not been expected and Draco must undergo a task to win back his life. But does he really want to go back? Please R&R! (Harry Potter)  
  
Life at Kamiya Dojo from a different view - What is dojo life from let's say.... a certain red-haired samurai's sakabatou's view? Note: Extremely short one-shot (Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
I'd really appreciate if you read these and reviewed for them too!  
  
Also, can someone explain to me about bold and italics and spacing. HTML won't work and neither will bold italics or extra spacing on word. Please help!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  
  
Sano: Hello Minna! Me and my good friend Saitoh are doing the disclaimer today!  
  
Saitoh: *flicks ash off cigeratte* Let's make this clear Sagara. I. Am. Not. Your. Friend.  
  
Sano: Whatever! Hey Wolfie, how about we share the disclaimer?  
  
Saitoh: No thanks  
  
Sano: IcyPanther does not own...... your turn Saitoh!  
  
Saithoh: *exasparated sigh* (bored voice) Any of the Rurouni Kenshin cast. Happy Sagara?  
  
Sano: Yep! Hey Saitoh, wanna go get some sake?  
  
Saitoh: No. I have business to do. *walks off in cop uniform*  
  
Sano: Your loss.... *walks off chewing fishbone*  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Two: Surprise  
  
***********************  
  
When Yahiko woke up the next morning he folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling thinking.  
  
'I owe Kaoru an apology. I should be a little nicer. After all, it's not her fault she's so ugly. It probably runs in the family...'  
  
He lay in bed a little while longer, not really wanting to get up. The sun had not yet reached its high point and the dojo was quite cool. Snuggled in his warm comfy futon, anyone could see why he may not want to get out.  
  
'I'll just lie here until Kenshin starts breakfast.' About an hour later, no sounds had issued from the kitchen, no delicious aromas wafted through the halls.  
  
'Kenshin must not be up yet. How early is it.....? Well, maybe I can go practice and make up for missing lessons yesterday.'  
  
Rolling out of his futon, Yahiko felt something was wrong. His clothes which he had fallen asleep in last night, were about two times bigger than he was.  
  
'If this is Kenji's idea of a joke, he's in BIG trouble.' Yahiko opened his door amnd sped down the hall to Kenji's room when he passed the full length that Kaoru had boughten a month prior.  
  
Yahiko froze when he saw the reflection. Instead of seeing his tall fifteen year old self, the person in the mirror seemed to be a little boy. He had black spiky hair and bronze skin. His clothes were much to big for him. He couldn't have been more than four.  
  
Something looked to familliar about him though. 'Oh Kami! That's me!' Panic overtook Yahiko's brain, knocking out all logic. Except for a small piece.  
  
'I need help! Who can help me?..... Kaoru! I hope.....'  
  
Yahiko ran as fast as he could go down the hall, dragging the much to big of clothes behind him to Kenshin and Kaoru's room.  
  
He slid open the door and was greeted with a sight that would have been quite funny if he wasn't in his current predicament.  
  
Kenshin lay on the right half of the futon, shivering and curled up in a ball to conserve heat. Kaoru had the blanket wrapped fully around her with a contented smile on her face.  
  
Hurrying, Yahiko crossed the room and tugged gently on Kaoru's yukata.  
  
"Kaoru?" he whispered, noticing the change in his voice.  
  
"Kenji," said Kaoru sleepily with out opening her eyes, "What have I told you? Wake Yahiko up first...." She rolled over in sleep and pulled the blankets to her.  
  
'Now I can see why I'm always up before her. Grrrrrr..... I'll get you Kenji. After this probelm is fixed.'  
  
"Kaoru," he pleaded, "It's me, Yahiko." Yahiko could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 'Damn! I always was to emotional as a kid. But hey, it looks cute....'  
  
She turned over and gasped when she saw a miniature Yahiko who looked like he was going to cry at any second.  
  
"Yahiko?" Her breath caught in her throat in amazement.  
  
"Kenshin." She poked him in the back. "I think we have a little probelm."  
  
"What is it Koshii?" the red head asked blearily.  
  
"Look."  
  
He raised his head from the pillow and looked around the room. then his eyes fixed on Yahiko.  
  
"Kaoru, is that-?"  
  
"Yes Kenshin, it's Yahiko. But he only appears to be about four..."  
  
Just then the door flew open and Kenji came running into the room.  
  
"Okaasan! (mother) Yahiko isn't in his room! Make him go back to bed! I want to wake him up! Please Okaasan?"  
  
"Kenji sweetie, Yahiko's right here."  
  
She gestured at the other four year old who wass playing with a piece of thread on the futon.  
  
"But he's too chiisai (little)! Onnisan's(elder brother) really tall!  
  
"Well..... Yahiko just got a little smaller. So now he's your age.  
  
"He is? ....... " The little red head looked at Yahiko, loked at mommy and back at Yahiko. "He is!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! Let's go play Otoutsan!" (younger brother)  
  
"I am NOT your little brother! I'm fifteen! Kaoru, Kenshin help!!!!!!" Yahiko shouted as Kenji started to drag him towards the door.  
  
"Kenji," called Kaoru sweetly. "Let's get Yahiko-Chan some clothes first. And then we'll take a trip to Megumi's. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Okaasan!"  
  
"Kaoru! I am not a Chan! ..... No don't you dare..... KENSHIN!"  
  
Kaoru had crossed the room and picked up the boy. She left the room, oblivious to the protests from Yahiko that she was treating him like a child.  
  
Over Yahiko's cries to be put down, Kaoru musd to herself. 'He can wear some of Kenji's clothes fo now. They look to be almost the same size.'  
  
What surprise Kaoru was how light Yahiko was. Kenji was light, but with her and Kenshin for parents, it was meant to be. Yahiko.... Yahiko weighed about as much as a feather compared to Kenji who weighed a small bag of rice. hmmmmmm....  
  
Entering Kenji's room, she set him down and opened the trunk where Kenji kept his clothes.  
  
"I can pick out my own clothes Hag."  
  
She whirled around, an angry scowl on her face. "What have I told you about calling me that?" She then raised her hand and hit the boy on his head.  
  
Normally Yahiko would yell or try to hit her back. If the hit had been hard enough, he would lay stunned for several seconds. But not this time... You don't hit a four year old and get the same reaction....  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
**************  
  
Sano who had been walking up to the dojo in hopes of some breakfast heard the cry and covered his ears. Birds flew from the trees and the peaceful morning atmosphere was shattered.  
  
'What the hell could Jou-Chan have done to make Kenji cry this early???? ........Aha! She probably forced him to eat some of her vile cooking! Don't worry Kenji, I'm coming! And since when did he cry so loud?.....'  
  
Sano broke into a run, his hands still over his ears, towards the dojo.  
  
**************  
  
"Yahiko! Please stop crying! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kaoru was pleading with the child who was sitting in the middle of the room bawling. But he wouldn't stop.  
  
'Kami-Sama! I can't even hear myself think!'  
  
"Please Yahiko....... you can pick out your own clothes!"  
  
Kaoru left the room, holding her ear, certain the eardrum was broken, and crashed right into the ex-gangster.  
  
"Whoa, steady there Jou-Chan." Sano said as he grabbed the younger woman by her shoulders to keep from falling over. "Now." His voice took on an accusing tone. "What are you doing to Kenji? It's cruel to make him eat your food. You'll kill him!"  
  
"Sano I-"  
  
"And where's the brat?"  
  
"Sano he's-"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO KAORU! DID YOU FORCE THEM BOTH TO EAT YOUR COOKING?"  
  
"NO! Listen to me-"  
  
"Okaasan, Yahiko kicked me out of my room..."  
  
"Oh, sweetie. He did that. What a naughty little boy...."  
  
"Uh Jou-Chan, what's going on?"  
  
Kenji giggled. "I want to tell Sano-Ojisan (uncle) (a/n- is that format right? name before uncle????) "You see," he said looking up at the tall man. "Onnisan is now my otoutsan!"  
  
"Huh?" Sano got an even more puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You'll see," said Kaoru wearily. "Come in the kitchen, Kenshin should be making breakfast."  
  
'Uh oh! Jou-Chan must be really outta it if she's actually inviting me to eat...'  
  
Moments later Sano had seated himself in front of an extremely large bowl of rice and was eating heartily. Kaoru was drinking a cup of tea and sighing every few seconds, looking at the doorway where the 'kids' she becoming through soon. Kenshin was trying to get some of the rice from the bowl before Sanosuke ate it all.  
  
Sano had just started on the fish when laughter and yelling were heard coming towards the kitchen. "It's mine Kenji! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenji turned the corner and raced into the kitchen, dragging Yahiko's shinai. He slipped between Sano's legs and hid behind his mother.  
  
A split second later another little boy entered the kitchen. He scanned the room for a second and then caught a glimpse of fire red hair.  
  
"Found you!" He dived towards it with a yell, anger glinting in his eyes. Just when he was about to hit his target, a hand picked him up by the back of his gi.  
  
Yahiko found himself hanging in midair, looking up at Sano.  
  
*****************  
  
Japanese Words Used:  
  
Jou-Chan - 'little missy' (Sano's nickname for Kaoru)  
  
Gi - Japanese shirt worn by men (occasionly Kaoru when training)  
  
Shinai - bamboo sword  
  
Onnisan - older brother  
  
Otoutsan - younger brother  
  
Ojisan - uncle  
  
Chiisai - little  
  
Koshii - beloved, darling  
  
-Chan - ending suffix used for girls or children. Means little.  
  
Sake - Japanese rice wine  
  
Wolfie - Saitoh is part of the ShinshenGumi and is known as Mibu's Wolf  
  
Kami - Kami means God. Kami-Sama means Lord God  
  
*************  
  
Reviewers Comments:  
  
Tocole~ Yep, another one! :D I hope you enjoy this one as much as SSS! (that's what I nicknamed it, so much easier to type! lol!)  
  
Lishachan~ A little Yahiko! How kawaii! ^^ Maybe he will..... keep reading! And thanks for reviewing on my other stories. They mean a lot to me! :D  
  
TYDYE girl~ Thanx! I think so too! I love fics with wishes and magical things! Updating now..... lol!  
  
Gryphon Child~ Thanx! I wonder if you're right...... hmmmmmmmm???  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And chapter two has been posted! yeah!!!!!!!! I'm so glad so many people like it!  
  
I've found the answer to my spacing probelms... but one prob. I've decided not toy use it b/c it shortens world length by a ton! opps! hehe!  
  
Please review!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  
  
Yahiko: *tiptoes on to stage* (whispers) Is Busu here?  
  
IcyPanther: (whispers back) No  
  
Yahiko: (still whispering) Icypanther-  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!! I NEED MY BATH HEATED!  
  
Yahiko: *hides under table as Kaoru walks on*  
  
Kaoru: Anyone seen the brat? *Scans room and sees people* (surprise) Oh! Are you here for the disclaimer?  
  
People: *nod*  
  
Kaoru: *smiles* Nobuhiro Watsuki owns all of the Rurouni Kenshin cast! *flounces off stage*  
  
IcyPanther: Sorry Yahiko....  
  
Yahiko: *gets out from under table* It's ok. I'll do it next time....  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Three: A trip to Megumi's  
  
*******************  
  
"Put me DOWN!" Yahiko yelled, as he squirmed in Sano's grasp. "Put me down right NOW!"  
  
"What happens if I put you down?" asked Sano teasingly, enjoying how angry he was making the brat. He watched in amusement as Yahiko flailed his arms, trying to punch Sano and not doing so well.  
  
"If you don't put me down," Yahiko said calmly, having stopped thrashing, "I'll cry."  
  
Yahiko grinned at the looks on everyone's faces. Kenji made a face and squinted his eyebrows really funny. Kenshin looked just like his son, but with his mouth formed in an 'o'. Kaoru was grimacing and already had her ears covered. Sano just looked completely horrorfied.  
  
"Sanosuke," said Kenshin nervously, "Put Yahiko down gently..."  
  
Sano carefully lowered the boy to the floor and backed away. As soon as Yahiko's feet touched the floor, he ran and tackled Kenji, pinning the boy beneath him. He raised his arm to punch Kenji, but Kenshin's hands caught him.  
  
"Hitting Kenji will not help Yahiko, that it will not. What do you want from him?"  
  
"I want my shinai!"  
  
"I don't have it...... Mommy took it..." said Kenji snififling.  
  
Yahiko turned towards Kaoru. "I want my shinai." he demanded. "Hand it over."  
  
Kaoru looked at him, an icy glare that froze hi to the floor.  
  
"We," she said curtly, leaving no room for argument, "will be heading to Megumi's NOW. "  
  
"Fine." Yahiko shrugged. "Let's go then."  
  
"But that isn't all." Yahiko gulped and backed away as an evil gleam came into her eye. "Because we must pass through town, you will treat us with respect, as a four year old should-"  
  
"But I'm not four!"  
  
"To the town you are. Now be quiet and let me finish. You will address me as Kaoru-Obasan (aunt). Kenshin and Sanosuke will be addressed as your uncles. You will be called Yuka."  
  
"I will NOT be called Yuka! My name's Yahiko! and there is no way I'm calling YOU my aunt!"  
  
"Oh yes you will. I am still your sensei and you will do as I tell you. Now come on, we're leaving."  
  
Kaoru walked out the door followed reluctantly by the rest of the group. When she was like this, you didn't want to be near her.  
  
Heading down the path, Yahiko came first. When Sano had tried to pick him up and let him ride on his shoulders, Yahiko had gotten upset about being treated like a kid and run out in front.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were walking next to each other and Sano came last with Kenji on his shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, Yahiko turned around to face the oncoming group.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO MEGUMI'S ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR ANY OF YOU. I'M SICK OF BEING TREATED LIKE A KID! SO I'M GOING,NOW!"  
  
He turned on his heel and ran into the words bordering the path, kicking up dust in his wake.  
  
"Kenshin! Go after him!" shouted Kaoru.  
  
"Maa maa (now now)! He sure is fast!" Kenshin stated.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru hissed, warning in her voice.  
  
"Sessha is going Koishii, Seesha is going!" He too turned and ran into the forset.  
  
*******************  
  
"Jou-Chan, are you evr going to ease up on the guy?"  
  
"No. If he can beat Shisho, he can put up with me!"  
  
"..."  
  
******************  
  
The sun filtered in through the trees making a pattern on the forest floor. 'No! Sessha must find Yahiko! Don't stop and look....'  
  
But the thing was, he couldn't see Yahiko anywhere. As he kept running he realized something. 'Oh no! Sessha knows where Yahiko headed.... to the Akabeko! Oh no!'  
  
He doubled his speed and arrived at the back door just in time to see Yahiko enter.  
  
'Sessha is defiently in trouble now...'  
  
He entered to see Yahiko heading for Tsubame, who was preparing a tray of food to take out to one of the customers.  
  
"Yuka!" he called. "Come back here!"  
  
Tsubame turned around to see a little boy heading for her and Kenshin standing in the doorway.  
  
'Oh' she looked at the boy. 'He's so kawaii!'  
  
"Tsubame help! Don't let them take me back!" Tsubame looked at Kenshin in confusion.  
  
Just then Tae walked in and saw a little boy clutching Tsubame around the legs.  
  
"Well," said Kenshin nervously, rubbing the back of his head, something he'd picked up from Yahiko, "This is Yuka. He's Kaoru's sister's child who will be at the dojo for a little while. He got away from me earlier, and I think it's time we should go."  
  
"My name isn't Yuka, it's--"  
  
Kenshin clamped a hand over the boy's mouth. He then proceeded to pry Yahiko off of Tsubame and turned towards the door, the boy thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"Tsubame, Tae-San help!!!!!!!! I don't want to visit Hag-Obasan and RoosterHead-Ojisan!"  
  
Kenshin smiled in apoloy for the four year old's rude behavior and walked out the door.  
  
"Tae-San. I think something's up."  
  
"Me too. Kaoru doesn't have a sister..."  
  
"Tae-San. Did that look like a smaller version of Yahiko?"  
  
"You know what? It did... Tsubame, you're off work for the rest of the day. I want you to find out what's going on and report back to me. Hurry!"  
  
"Hai!" Tsubame pulled off her apron, hung it on a peg and raced out the door, headed for the dojo.  
  
******************  
  
By that time, Kenshin and Yahiko had reached the clinic.  
  
"We're here," said Kenshin wearily, setting Yahiko down, closing the door and collapsing on the floor. A tanooki, kitsune, tori, looked at him, wondering what had happened.  
  
*****************  
  
Japanese Words Used:  
  
Tanooki - racoon (animal Kaoru is associated with)  
  
Kitsune - fox (Megumi's animal familiar)  
  
Tori - rooster (Sano - his looks...)  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Maa Maa - now now (often used by Kenshin)  
  
dojo - martial arts school  
  
Obasan - aunt  
  
-San - same as dono, just more commonly used. Ending suffix that means miss or mister  
  
Kawaii - cute  
  
Sessha - what Kenshin calls himself, means 'This Unworthy One'  
  
Busu - means ugly or ugly old hag (Yahiko's fave nickname to insult Kaoru)  
  
Sensei - teacher or doctor  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Just continue to review!  
  
Is the glossary at the bottom helpful? Let me know! :D  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~lishachan~*~ Sorry LishaChan! Yahiko belongs to Nobohiro Watsuki! But a little Yahiko *is* kawaii!  
  
~*~Tocole~*~ Yep, he's smaller than Kenji! ^^ Yeah... it is kinda weird of Kaoru. I guess she's a little stressed out... Thanks for bringing in Sou! ^^ Can't wait until you update again! And like normal, I'm rooting for Sou! ^^ I wonder who everyone's going to fight... Guess I'll find out when you update! ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  
  
Okina: I'm not in this story, so Icy's letting me do the disclaimer.... Let's see....  
  
Miaso: *bounds up to Okina* Hiya Jiya! Watcha doing?  
  
Okina: I'm about to read the disclaimer... just need to find my glasses...  
  
Miaso: Can I help?  
  
Okina: Hai, just find my glasses!  
  
Miaso: *giggles* They're on your head Jiya!  
  
Okina: ......  
  
Miaso: Can Aoshi-Sama help too?  
  
Okina: Does he want to?  
  
Miaso: Let me go check *runs away* ..... *finds Aoshi* Aoshi-Sama, do you want to help me and Jiya with the disclaimer?  
  
Aoshi: *take sip of tea* No thank you.  
  
Miaso: *pouts and runs back to Okina*  
  
While Miaso was talking to Aoshi.....  
  
Okina: Icy does not own any of us! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Back to present....  
  
Miaso: Ready Jiya?  
  
Okina: I'm Sorry Miaso, I've already done it. *walks off to get tea*  
  
Miaso: Grrrrr... *Throws kunai at Okina and misses.*  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Four: What to do  
  
*******************  
  
"Ken-San! Are you alright?" Megumi ran over and picked up the rurouni's head. Even though he was married, Megumi never missed a chance to make the raccoon mad.  
  
And sure enough, the young kenjutsu instructor's face began to turn red and get larger with anger.  
  
"What happened Ken-San?" the doctor asked, now brushing back Kenshin's loose bangs.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's face now matched his tomato colored hair.  
  
"Megumi," said Kaoru through glenched teeth, "Let MY Kenshin go."  
  
Megumi gave a little pout but obeyed Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin," said Kaoru, "What did happen?"  
  
Kenshin sat up and backed away from Megumi. He then recounted what had happened at Akabeko.  
  
"I think that Tae-Dono and Tsbame-Chan are suspicious, that I do."  
  
"And they have every right to be," said Megumi haughtily. "Why didn't you shut him up sooner?"  
  
"Sessha.... Oro?"  
  
"Come on Fox, don't pick on Kenshin. He tried."  
  
Kenshin nodded his head in total agreement with Sanosuke.  
  
"Alright then. Yahiko, come over here so Aunt Megumi can take a look at you."  
  
Yahiko, who had been crawling around the floor after a ladybug, looked up and smile pleasantly. "Coming Megumi," he said cheerfully.  
  
Megumi looked strangely at Kaoru. "I thought you said he still had an attitude probelm. Now he seems to be.... sweet....."  
  
"He did," said Kaoru with a puzzled frown.  
  
Megumi picked Yahiko up and set him down on the examination table. After a quick check-up the turned to the Kenshin-Gumi,  
  
"He seems to be perfectly healthy...... for a four year old boy!"  
  
"Do you know how to fix him Megumi-Dono?"  
  
"I'm afraid not...."  
  
Yahiko looked at the adult's worried face who were looking at each other. "Can I go play?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Kaoru turned to him. "Alright, but be careful...."  
  
"I will Kaoru-Obasan, don't worry," he said sweetly. With a little hop, he landed on the floor from the table, and skipped out the door.  
  
"I think," said Sano, "His personality is starting to match his age, but he still knows things from when he was fifteen."  
  
"Unfortunately," said Megumi, "I have to agree with the Tori-Atama. Except make one small change in the analysis. I think Yahiko was always like that, underneath. He just covered it up with being a brat, so no one could ever really see the real him...."  
  
Just then, Yahiko, followed closely by Kenji, ran into the room.  
  
Yahiko went over and tugged on Megumi's kimono. She looked down at him. "Yes Yahiko?"  
  
"Tsubame is here Megumi-Obasan. Can I go play with her?"  
  
'Tsubame, here?' thought the doctor. 'She and Tae must have been really suspicious.'  
  
"Of course Sweetheart. Just let me talk to her for a few minutes first, alright?  
  
He gave a little nod as Tsubame entered the clinic.  
  
"Megumi-Sensei, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"And what would that be Tsubame-Chan?"  
  
"Is that Yahiko?" she asked, nodding to the black haired boy who was sitting at Megumi's feet.  
  
".....yes....."  
  
"How is he that little?"  
  
"Ano.."  
  
"I think I caused it."  
  
Everyone yurned to the owner of the voice. Kaoru sat looking at her fingers.  
  
"You see, last night I was a little upset and-"  
  
"Why were you upset?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Yahiko and I had a fight." A snort could be heard from Sano.  
  
"Anyways, I went up on the roof and was watching the stars. I saw a moving star. Miaso once told me if you make a wish on a shooting star, it can come true. And I ummm....... made a wish..."  
  
And what," said Megumi wryly, "Was your wish?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh.... let me think..... oh yeah! I wished I could see what Yahiko was like when he was younger."  
  
Silence met the end of Kaoru's announcement, but was broken by a voice.  
  
"Aunt Megumi, can I play with Tsubame now?"  
  
Megumi glanced over at the chocolate brown haired girl who gave a little nod of consent.  
  
"Sure Yahiko-Chan. Just stay in the yard."  
  
He smiled happily at her and grabbed Tsubame by her hand and attempted to drag the bigger girl out of the room, failing miserably. Tsubame just grinned and walked out, letting Yahiko pretend he was still dragging her.  
  
"Okay everyone," Megumi stated, "Here is what we are going to do. Listen closely."  
  
After much whispering and debating, the plans had been made.  
  
"Now remember," said Kaoru. "Everyone is to meet at the dojo promptly at Eight o' clock. Got it? Good, see you there."  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin left together, both heading for the dojo with a tiny Yahiko between them. Sano went off to a gambling joint with some 'borrowed' money from Kaoru. Tsubame went back to report to Tae. And Megumi got ready for more patients.  
  
The day was passing quite smoothly. Yahiko was a little angel. He amused himself and even played with Kenji, keeping him out of trouble. There were no classes that day, so Kaoru got to babysit (A/N- lucky her....)  
  
But all that changed, when Ayame and Suzume came over...  
  
***************  
  
Japanese Words Used:  
  
Jiya - roughly translates to gramps (What Miaso calls Okina)  
  
-Sama - ending suffix that means Lord or Lady  
  
Kunai - small throwing knives (Miaso's weapon of choice)  
  
Rurouni - wandering swordsman (That's what Kenshin is!)  
  
Kenjutsu - sword training  
  
-Dono - suffix that means miss or mister like -San, just more formal (Kenshin uses this)  
  
-San - when Megumi uses it on Kenshin, it means more of Sir  
  
Oro - a made up expression of Kenshin's whenever surprised or confused  
  
-Gumi - ending suffix for group  
  
Atama - head  
  
Tori-Atama - roosterhead (Sano's nickname)  
  
-Sensei - when used like this it means Doctor or Teacher (i.e. Dr. Megumi)  
  
Ano - Japanese version of ummmm  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Thanx to all of those who reviewd!  
  
Do any of you have the .hack//sign song Key of the Twilight? If you don't try to get it, really good! I'm listening to it right now! :D  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
**********  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Tocole*~* Thanx! Yep, Tae and Tsubame are curious, just like you probably read. ^^ In your story I think Sou will be fighting....*thinks for a sec*.... Katsu! ^^ Yep, that's my final answer! Guess I'll wait and see! ^^ Keep up the good work!  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~Yep, an update. My computer time has been limited so it might take me longer to get chapter's up..... I like Uncle Rooster-Head too! ^^  
  
~*~GryphonChild~*~ *blushes from praise* Don't worry, you'll get Yahiko's character soon enough. Whenever I try to write about him, I think of my little brother or I think of the anime Yahiko and wonder what he would do! ^^ I really wish I could stand on my head.... *sigh* and recite the alphbet backwards. My old math teacher could in under 5 seconds! Her's what I can do.... z y x w..... uh that's all I remember! ^^  
  
~*~Izyish~*~ Hola! I know you reviewd for chappie one, but I'm putting u here anyway! ^^ Yeah I know.... me and spelling aren't great friends. Come to think of it, grammer is my mortal enemy!^^  
  
************* 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: (A/N- I really enjoy doing these! hehe!)  
  
Yahiko: *walks on to stage grinning like mad* Today I will be doing the disclaimer!  
  
Kaoru: (muffled) HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!  
  
Yahiko: *listens* Oh that? That's Kaoru. I tied her up and gagged her. *evil grin* Now, Ic-  
  
Sano: Hey Yahiko! Come here!  
  
Yahiko: *trots to other side of stage* Yes Sano?  
  
Sano: Jou-Chan wanted me to give you something...  
  
Yahiko: What? *misses Sano's smirk*  
  
Sano: This! *pulls out a bokken from behind his back*  
  
Yahiko: NOOOO!!!!!!! *hit on head and falls down*  
  
Sano: I've avenged you Jou-Chan! Now, Icy doesn't own any Rurouni Kenshin characters, ideas, etc... Ja Na!  
  
Yahiko: *leaves muttering with huge anime bump on head*  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Five: Ayame and Suzume  
  
****************  
  
Yahiko was currently sitting on the porch steps with a top. Sano had left the gambling joint after running out of money and was now in his normal position on the porch with one eye cocked open to keep an eye on Yahiko and Kenji. The little red head was watching his friend spin the top.  
  
Kaoru was inside fixing lunch with Kenshin fluttering around behind her trying to save the lunch.  
  
The early afternoon calm was shattered by the sound of two voices coming up the path towards the dojo.  
  
"Kenji! Where are youuuuuuuuuuu???? We're Hereeeeeeeeeee!" Kenji looked up from the top and scampered away. He knew who those voices belonged too, snd he didn't want to play.  
  
Ayame and Suzume entered the yard and looked around for their cherry headed playmate, but he was nowhere to be found. But as their eyes scanned the grounds, they found something better.  
  
Kenji had left, for he knew he was in danger. But it appeared Yahiko was to engrossed with the toy that he didn't hear the two girls. And now, he must pay the consequences.  
  
The two sisters crept up behind Yahiko who was oblivious to them. Sano, on the other hand, watched with a keen interest, wondering what would happen to the poor boy.  
  
Yahiko suddenly felt hands grab him and whirl his body around. He was now looking up into the faces of an eight year old Suzume and a ten year old Ayame.  
  
"Hi!" Ayame said. "I'm Ayame and this, "she said gesturing to her little sister, "Is Suzume. What's your name?"  
  
Yahiko stared at them. Their faces resembled those of predators, looking at him like prey.  
  
'How do they not know who I am? Why are they introducing themselves to me? Why are they looking at me like that......?' He jumped up to his feet and ran away screaming.  
  
Ayame turned to Sano. "Sano, who was that?"  
  
Sano chuckled. "That was Yahiko."  
  
Both girls stared blankly at him.  
  
"But, "Suzume said, "Yahiko's fifteen. Although that kid did resemble him....." She trailed off in thought.  
  
Sano's already big grin grew wider. "Yeah, that's Yahiko. Jou-Chan made a wish on a star and he turned into a little kid. But he remembers everything and he remembers what you two do to Kenji-chan...."  
  
The sisters shared a smile.  
  
"But Yahiko loves watching us play with Kenji. It's time he learned it's more fun to play then watch, ni?" said Suzume, twirling a pigtail between her fingers.  
  
"Right!" exclaimed Ayame, who was straightining her light green kimono.  
  
Sano laughed. "If you two can catch him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind playing. But a word of warning. He is really fast, so be careful...."  
  
"We will Sano!" The two brown haired girls ran off and began their search.  
  
********************  
  
Ten minutes later....  
  
"Where on Earth could he be?" Ayame threw up her hands in despair. "How can we play with him if we can't find him?"  
  
"He's got to be around here somewhere," said Suzume, looking under a bush. "I mean afterall, we've checked almost everywhere. There can only be a few places left."  
  
"Let's go check the kitchen!"  
  
"I'm not sure it's safe in there. Kaoru-Obasan is cooking..."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Both girls flopped down under a tree in the yard to get away from the sun's scorching rays. They were tired and frustrated.  
  
"Wait!" Ayame jumped up in excitement. "I know where he is!"  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"Where would be the place he thinks we wouldn't go look for him in?"  
  
Suzume, with a small look of concentration on her face, thought for several seconds before her face lit up. "The kitchen! He thinks we won't go in there with Aunt Kaoru in it."  
  
"Right!"  
  
With caution they approached the room where smells of burnt rice were issuing from. They peeked their heads around the door and started looking for a glimpse of the child.  
  
Suzume felt a jab in her side and looked to where Ayame was pointing. Hiding behind Kenshin was a little boy with copper colored skin.  
  
Stealthily, the girls approached. Kenshin looked at them warily, not noticing himself the boy behind him.  
  
Yahiko looked up and with a squeak of terror darted around Kenshin and headed for the door, only to trip over a pot left out by Kaoru.  
  
He went down with a crash and the two predators moved in.  
  
"Ayame, we did it! We got him!"  
  
"We did! We did!" Both girls started a little dance in the middle of the kitchen around Yahiko.  
  
And then Ayame grabbed both of Yahiko's legs and Suzume his arms, and carried him out.  
  
"Uncle Kenshin! Aunt Kaoru! HELP!!!!!!" Yahiko called as he was taken out the door.  
  
"I would help," said Kaoru after Yahiko was gone, "But I think he needs to learn what my poor baby goes through first hand. Don't you agree Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai Kaoru-Dono."  
  
"Kenshin," said Kaoru icily, turning to her husband, "I thought you agreed to work on the -Dono thing...."  
  
"Gomen Nasai Kaoru-Do- I mean Kaoru. Sessha is sorry!" he cried feebly as Kaoru turned upon him, a muderous gleam in her eyes.  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ayame and Suzume had managed to get Yahiko into Kaoru and Kenshin's room and were pulling out makeup. Tubes of Lipstick (A/N- did lipstick come in tubes?), blush, face powder, and eyebrow pencils. Cases of eyeshadow littered the floor and hair combs and ribbons lay in bunches.  
  
Yahiko watched in horror as the girls came closer, brandishing the cosmetics like swords.  
  
Closer, and closer, and closer...  
  
And then Yahiko started to cry in loud hiccuping wails. "MOMMY! MOMMY! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He ran to the shoji door, threw it open, and raced down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. Ayame and Suzume hurried after him, worried and curious about what had just happened. Sano had been right though, he was fast!  
  
They entered the room that now had half cooked vegetables on the floor, soba noodles plastering the walls, and black burnt rice everywhere.  
  
Yahiko had wrapped himself around Kaoru's knees and didn't look like he'd be letting go anythime soon.  
  
"Mommy, make her stop. I don't want to! Make her stop Mommy!" He buried his face in her kimono, his hands in little fists clutching the patterned fabric.  
  
By now all the dojo occupants were gathered in the now messy kitchen. Sano was leaning on the door frame with Kenji right next to him, his purple eyes wide. Ayame and Suzume were paused in the other door, not sure of what they had done. Kenshin was standing quite still and unmoving, not noticing the tea was about to boil over. And Kaoru stood in the middle of it all, a little boy sobbing against her.  
  
The owner of the dojo bent down and scooped the little boy into her arms and then sat down on one of the upturned pots.  
  
"What's wrong Yahiko?" she asked kindly, running her fingers through the boy's hair.  
  
"She tried to put make-up on me. Even though you told her not to." He looked up at Kaoru, his bright brown eyes shining with tears and silvery trails running down his cheeks.  
  
Everyone glanced at each other uneasily around the room. He thought Kaoru was his mom and Ayame and Suzume had been rolled together to form one person.  
  
Gently, Kaoru asked, "Who is She, Yahiko?"  
  
He sniffled. "Taiana." He looked up at Kaoru again and his eyes widened in surprise. "Your'e not Mommy," he said softly. "And that wasn't Taiana." His voice grew harder and louder. "How could it have been them? They're dead!" He leapt out of Kaoru's arms and ran out the door.  
  
"Let him be," said Kaoru, looking at the retreating form. "He can't leave the dojo, he can't reach the gate. Let's just let him cool off."  
  
Sano asked the unspoken question that all were thinking. But who's Taiana?"  
  
"I have no idea," said Kaoru, shaking her head sadly.  
  
*************  
  
Japanese Words Used:  
  
Bokken - wooden sword (what Kaoru uses)  
  
Ja Na - See you later (I use this a lot myself!)  
  
Ni - right (used like ,right?)  
  
Gomen Nasai - Please for give me/ I'm very sorry  
  
Gomen - less formal version of gomen nasai , more like sorry or I'm sorry  
  
************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Please review again! Ja Na!  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
*************  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Tocole~*~ He is a cute little thing! ^^ Baby lions are adorable too! (I saw one ina video for Global Studies and now I want one! They look so squishy! ^^) I can't wait for Sou's fight! ^^ I'm sure it'll be awesome, all your work is! ^^  
  
~*~Brittanie Love~*~ Thanx!  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ You are obsessed with Yahiko... *sigh* But how many times must I tell you? You can't have him! ^^ Sorry! Thanx for reviweing! ^^  
  
~*~izyish~*~ I'm a little confused??? Why do you think it was Tsubame's wish. *rereads chapter* Nope, it sounds like it's Kaoru's! *shrugs* oh well ^^  
  
*********** 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:  
  
Ayame: *giggles and waves shyly* Hi..... I'm Ayame and I'm five years old...  
  
Suzume: I'm Suzume and I'm five years old too!  
  
Ayame: No you're not. You are only three!  
  
Suzume: Oh... *holds up three fingers* I'm three! I'm three!  
  
Ayame: But in this fic of IcyPanther's, were older! *grins*  
  
Suzume: What are we supposed to be doing up here Ayame?  
  
Ayame: I can't remember...  
  
Yahiko: *dashes on stage* I know! We have to do the disclaimer!  
  
Ayame: Thanks Yahiko!  
  
Ayame and Suzume together: *reading off piece of paper* IcyPanther does not own any of the RK cast. But she does own Taiana who we are now meeting!  
  
Yahiko: Hey! I was supposed to help!  
  
Ayame: No you weren't! The paper only has me and my sister's name on it.  
  
Yahiko: ....  
  
Suzume: *waves* Bye Bye!  
  
Ayame: Bye! *both girls walk off stage*  
  
Yahiko: Che! I missed again!  
  
Kaoru: *walks on* What was that first word Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: *gulps and runs away screaming with Kaoru chasing him with bokken raised*  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Six: Taiana  
  
******************  
  
For a while the whole Kenshin-Gumi waited around for Yahiko. Well, not exactly waited.  
  
Sano got the job of pulling soba noodles off the walls. Kenji and Kaoru had to pick up all the soggy vegetables. Suzume and Ayame swept up all the burnt rice and threw it out. Kenshin got to remake lunch.  
  
After everything was done except lunch (Ayame was now helping Kenshin) the rest of them just waited around.  
  
"I'm going to go find Yahiko." Kaoru jumped to her feet and walked out the door to find him for their extremely late lunch, it was now two thirty.  
  
She decided Yahiko would probably be somelace quiet. So the most natural place to check was the little pond she and Kenshin had installed the year before. It had real fish and moss with a large weeping willow draping over it.  
  
And sure enough, she saw him sitting on a patch of grass near the pond, his knees drawn up to chest, his head buried in his arms. Upon approaching, Kaoru could hear muffled sobs, as Yahiko tried to stiffle them.  
  
"Yahiko? Are you alright?" She asked softly.  
  
He looked up, his little face tear stained. "Yes," he said quietly.  
  
Kaoru came over and sa next to the trembling child and pulled him into a gentle hug. "Shhhhh honey, it's alright. Everything's alright."  
  
She continued to rock him for several minutes, muttering comforting words and letting him cry.  
  
"If you don't mind, could you tell me who Taiana is."  
  
"Taina was you mean. She's dead now. But Taiana was my twin sister." (A/N- hey, when you're a twin you almost have to drag a twin in somewhere, ne?)  
  
"You.... you had....a...... a twin sister?" stuttered Kaoru, not sure she'd heard him correctly. This would be the first twin she'd ever met. (A/N-not me! I know *counts* 15 sets beside me. Yikes! That's a lot!)  
  
"Yes...." Yahiko turned his gaze to the pond and watched as a shiny blue fish darted past a lemon yellow one.  
  
"Ano.... What happened to her?"  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
"I have time."  
  
'I guess lunch can wait... I want to hear about Taiana.'  
  
"Okay... I guess...." And then Yahiko began....  
  
*******************  
  
*Flashback* (A/N- Yahiko's telling this to Kaoru, but I think it'd be cooler if you actually got to 'see' what happened...)  
  
*******************  
  
"Taiana! Come back! Mother said we weren't allowed to leave the house! TAIANA!"  
  
The four year old spiky haired boy chased a girl with long black hair that was flying in the wind behind her down the road outside the house they had come from.  
  
Anyone could easily tell they were related. With ebony colored hair and bronze skin they looked quite similiar. Both were the same height and very skinny. The only difference was the girl's eyes were a milky brown while the boy's were a deep brown with a hint of red.  
  
The girl, Taiana, stopped running and turned to the boy who was right behind her. "Oh Yahiko," Taiana said in a whiny tone, "Don't you want to be outside as well?"  
  
"Yes, but it's dangerous out here! We should go back inside. Besides, Mommy isn't feeling well." Yahiko had always been the more responsible twin. He enjoyed having fun, but he knew when enough was enough. And he always looked out for his twin, who was three minutes younger than him.  
  
"You're right, like always Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko smirked.  
  
"Let's go back inside." She starightened her short and raggedy purple kimono and walked side by side with her brother back to the house.  
  
Yahiko's clothes weren't in much better condition. His light blue gi was tearing in places and his dark brown hakama was fraying along the stitching. But that was the least of their probelms...  
  
****************  
  
Less than a month later, the children found themselves in a much more dangerous situation then just leaving the house.  
  
They had taken to the streets of Tokyo because their mother was to sick to work and they could not afford to live in a house. The little family had moved into a secluded alley in hopes of a little privacy.  
  
And that was when a tall man with brownish red hair had appeared in their lives. (A/N- Anyone know who it is? Anyone?)  
  
Taiana and Yahiko had been scrounging the streets, looking for food.  
  
"Hey Taiana! Over here! I think I found something..."  
  
Taina went over to her brother and they were both sifitng through the trash when hands suddenly picked the two of them up by the back of their clothes.  
  
"Let us go!" Yahiko tried to kick the man, but he just held them away from him.  
  
"Is something wrong little ones?" Yahiko stopped squirming. This man didn't sound like a drunk. "Where are your parents? They shouldn't let you be wandering around like this.  
  
Taiana spoke up. "Our father is dead and our mother is very sick."  
  
Inwardly, Yahiko groaned. Mommy had told them so many times, DO NOT talk to strangers. And Taiana had just told them about their situation. No matter how nice someone may seem, never trust them.  
  
"Well..... maybe I could help her."  
  
"You could?" Taiana looked up at him hope filling her eyes.  
  
"Of course, but you'll need to help me.."  
  
"Okay!" Both children shouted. Yahiko knew he shouldn't trust this man, but he seemed okay and Mommy needed help...  
  
The man smiled. He had been watching the two children all day. They were fast and appeared cunning and clever. Plus, they both seemed to care deeply for each other, and a bond like that could come in handy. They were exactly what they needed.  
  
A few hours later, the Myojin family had been moved into the house they would be staying at. The building was called..... The Shuei Yakuza Syndicate.  
  
*******************  
  
Over the next few weeks, Taiana and Yahiko began to learn the art of pickpocketing. Not that they knew what it was. All they knew was they had to grab peoples purses with out getting caught, but so far they only practiced on other Yakuza members.  
  
After a few days, Yahiko went to ask Gasuke, the man who had found him and his sister and brought them here, a question.  
  
"Excuse me Gasuke-San," he said. The man looked up from his dice game.  
  
"Whada ya want?"  
  
"But isn't pickpocketing stealing?" He was met with a vicious backhand across his face that sent him tumbling backwards.  
  
"You'll whatever I tell you to do Ya-hiko," Gasuke growled. (A/N- I wrote Yahiko's name like that b/c in the anime Gasuke pronounces it like two words. K?)  
  
Yahiko nodded and scampered off, his hand touching his bruising cheek gently.  
  
Both Yahiko and Taiana had noticed a change in Gasuke. At first, he would threaten them with words or say nasty things to them. But now he was hurting them.  
  
"I wish we never came here Yahiko," said Taiana quietly, holding an icepack to her brother's cheek.  
  
"Me too Taiana, me too....."  
  
******************  
  
A month later Gasuke approached the twins who were sitting on the floor in their little room playing a hand clapping game.  
  
"I have sad news. Your mother is dead. I'm sorry" He didn't even sound sorry inYahiko's opinion.  
  
Taiana immideately burst into loud sobs and turned to her brother for comfort. He pulled her into a hug and started to stroke her hair.  
  
He blinked several times to hide his own tears. 'Gotta be strong. Strong for Taiana.'  
  
"Unfortunately," said Gasuke, "Your mother costed us a lot of money for her medical needs, so we need you two to make it up. Both of you will start work tomorrow." And then Gasuke turned and walked out, leaving to devestated children in his wake.  
  
Taiana pulled herself slightly out of Yahiko's embrace and looked up at him. "What are we going to do Yahiko?"  
  
"Start work.... I guess...."  
  
"I don't like those people. They're mean...."  
  
"I know," he said comfortingly. "But we have to stay here and pay off Mother's debt. You wouldn't want to dishonor our family name, would you?"  
  
She shook her head and buried her face in Yahiko's chest.  
  
"Don't worry Taiana, we'll get through this. We have to...."  
  
********************  
  
Weeks later, Yahiko could tell Taiana wasn't doing well. It was all Gasuke's fault. He abused them daily for little things that should have done them no harm. They were both underfed and pushed beyon their limits.  
  
Taiana had started to grow sick. Soon, she could not even rise from the thin blanket that she and Yahiko considered a bed. She barely ate and constantly just lay lifeless on the bed.  
  
Gasuke noticed and decided to do something about it. He knew that if the girl did not get medicine, he would lose his tag team of pickpockets.  
  
So he bought medicine, to the surprise of everyone, and gave it to the little girl. But it was to late, the sickness had taken over her body.  
  
Yahiko looked down at his twin who was lying on their blanket breathing shallowly. She had an extremely high fever, giving her a dark flush across her cheeks. Yahiko himself had to take the medicine as a precaution against the illness.  
  
"Taiana, it'll be okay. You have to hold on..." He choked on his words as tears filled his eyes and the realiazation hit him like a ton of falling bricks. His sister was dying.  
  
Taina raised one of her hands and Yahiko gently slid his hand on top of hers and clasped it gently, holding it to his heart.  
  
"Yahiko," she managed a faint smile. "You must stay alive. Do not dishonor our family name." A silver tear ran down her cheek, making a path until it dropped off. Her breathing grew harsher, yet softer at the same time. "I.....love you.....Yahiko...."  
  
"I love you to Taiana," he cried as tears, for the first time since they had moved to the syndicate, fell from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. "I love you too..." He felt her hand go limp in his, and knew she had moved on, to a better place.  
  
Yahiko stayed by his sister's body the entire day, crying his heart out.  
  
Crying for the father he never knew.  
  
Crying for his mother who had sacrificed her life for his and Taiana's.  
  
Crying for Taiana who was now gone.  
  
Crying for himself, he was now all alone, without a person to comfort him .... no one at all.  
  
**********************  
  
The next day he was roughly shoved awake. "Let's go boy! No time for sleeping. There's work to be done."  
  
Yahiko struggled to his feet and looked around for his sister, and then remembered.... she wasn't 'here' anymore. But where had the body gone?  
  
"Where is my sister?" he asked, a note of panic in his voice. If they'd done anything to her...  
  
"Some of my men threw her body in the river." Gasuke chuckled at the look of horror that came over the little boy's face. But nevertheless, Yahiko got up and headed downstairs.  
  
And from that day on, every day was the same. Except Yahiko got Taiana's beatings as well as his own. He never saw a kind face again, or at least a face with kindness directed towards him.  
  
Except the day that a red haired man had come to help, then everything had changed...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
********************  
  
"Oh Yahiko! I'm so sorry...."  
  
"It's alright. I'm over it now...... I think....."  
  
"Is that why you're so thin? Because he didn't feed you enough?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Don't worry sweetie. Let's go get you some food right now." With that she stood up with Yahiko on her hip and marched off to the kitchen.  
  
*******************  
  
Japanese Words Used:  
  
Che - an all purpose Japanese cuss word. It can mean 'shit' or 'damn' among other things  
  
Yakuza - a gang in Japan  
  
Shuei Yakuza - the gang Yahiko belongs to  
  
*******************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I started to cry when I was typing that.... *sniffles*  
  
Have any of you ever read Portraits? It makes me cry every time...  
  
Did I make the two twins realistic? Anyone else a twin? Poll: Do you get along with yours?  
  
Me, I normally get along w/ mine, but we do have fights.....  
  
Please review! Thanx!  
  
Ja Na!  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
*******************  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~lishachan~*~ my pc doesn't always go slow... it just freezes a lot. *sigh* I hate it when it does that and I'm trying to upload something. I like to torture my little brother with make-up.... it's fun! MWAHAHAHA  
  
~*~tocole~*~ I love little Yahiko too! I can't wait until you update... good chapters are always worth the wait! ^^ I hope you found out who everyone was!  
  
~*~Brittanie Love~*~ Thank you!  
  
~*~GryphonChild~*~ hehe The make-up of doom; I like that! ^^ That's funny how it's out of your nightmare... I used to be scared of eyeliner (still kinda am). I'm afraid I'm going to poke my eye out! O.o  
  
******************* 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:  
  
Sano: Owwwwwww..... stupid drunks....... (Sano got into a fight and his right hand is now injured because it had never healed properly from before) I need to find the kitsune....  
  
IcyPanther: (in another area away from Sano) Megumi, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Megumi: I'd love to! *fox ears pop out* *walks onto stage*  
  
Sano: (elsewhere) Kitsuuuuuune! Where are ya?  
  
Megumi: *throws back hair and smiles* I'd like to announce that-  
  
Sano: *spots Megumi* Hey Kitsune! Can ya fix me up? *holds out hand*  
  
Megumi: (irritated) In a minute Sano, I'm busy...  
  
Sano: With what? *does not notice people*  
  
Megumi: *sighs irritably* I'm doing the disclaimer Tori-Atama!  
  
Sano: Cool! What have you done so far?  
  
Megumi: Nothing except say.... *clears throat* I'd like to announce that-  
  
Sano: (quickly) IcyPanther does not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters  
  
Megumi: (angry) Rooster, that was my line....  
  
Sano: *laughs* beat ya to it!  
  
Megumi: *walks off* (yells) Forget about me fixing your hand  
  
Sano: *stops laughing* Hey wait Fox, come back! Hey Kitsune I'm sorry. WAIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IcyPanther: *sweatdrop* On with the fic.....  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Seven: Visitors!  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*****************  
  
After the incident from before lunch, things were once again running smoothly.  
  
Kenshin was sitting in his normal spot by the laundry tub washing two very muddy outfits that had come off two little boys moments prior.  
  
Sano was lounging on the porch, his customary fishbone resting motionless in his mouth, his eyes closed, giving the impression that he was asleep.  
  
Ayame and Suzume were picking flowers on the edge of the dojo grounds and braiding them together to make necklaces for their dolls.  
  
Kaoru sat on the steps with a now clean little boy on each side of her.  
  
'Mou!' she thought thinking of the activity the two children had gotten into. 'Together, my son and Yahiko are a handful of trouble!'  
  
Kaoru had come outside earlier looking for the boys, noticing the strange absence of noise. She had found them in the spot next to Kenshin's laundry tub where he dumped dirty water. The spot was very muddy and baths had been needed.  
  
To everyone, it was amazing. Yahiko seemed to truly be turning into a little kid again. It was the only explanation for the reasons Yahiko was playing the mud, spinning tops and now listening to Kaoru read a story about a bunny rabbit that went on an adventure across the meadow.  
  
He was a cute and funny with a general air that screamed like me. Kaoru wished he were like this all the time.  
  
'Kaoru no baka!' she yelled inwardly at herself. 'Thoughts like that are what made him that way in the first place! Must not think that again....'  
  
"Auntie Kaoru, I'm hungry," said the boy in question, tugging on her sleeve.  
  
"Alright, let's get you and Kenji a snack." She went into the kitchen and came out with a plate of rice balls that Kenshin had made. She had noticed that Yahiko would not touch her cooking at this age and Kenji followed his example, so Kenshin was doing all the cooking now.  
  
Greedily, the boys began to stuff their mouths to the bursting. Kaoru laughed. They looked like chipmunks storing food for the winter.  
  
As soon as they finished, the four year olds began to chase each other around the yard in a game of tag. Both of them were extremely fast so it was very difficult to catch each other.  
  
Yahiko had his head thrown back, laughing and yelling Kenji could never catch him and he wasn't looking where he was going, which is why he crashed into the figure who had just entered the yard.  
  
Yahiko looked up, his brown red eyes sparkling with child like curiosity at the person standing above him.  
  
"Oh Kami-Sama! You are soooooooooo kawaii!" exclaimed the person in a high, excited voice.  
  
Before Yahiko even had time to register what was happening, he felt himself scooped up and was airborne, flying around in circles around the stranger.  
  
He laughed as the wind whipped his hair up and blew his shirt out. "Do it again! Do it again!" He begged as the flying sensation stopped.  
  
"Alright!" The bouncy energetic girl who was holding him twirled him again around her several times. Once she stopped, Yahiko wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist to steady himself.  
  
"Misao! Aoshi! It's so nice to see you!" exclaimed Kaoru running across the yard to greet the visitors.  
  
"You to Kaoru!" said the ninja girl. "Is this another one of you and Himura's kids?"  
  
"NO!" said Kaoru, clearly appalled that Misao could think Yahiko was her child. "That's-"  
  
"Speaking of kids, where's the brat? It's been three years since we've seen you guys. Shouldn't he be out here by now to greet the weasel?"  
  
"He's right there," said Kaoru.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"He's.... He's in your arms Misao!"  
  
"WHAT?!" She glanced down to the little boy in her arms. He did strongly resemble the apprentice of the Kamiya Kasshin.... "But....But how can this be?" (A/N-Quote from Kaoru, episode one! ^^)  
  
"It's difficult to explain Misao. But I made a wish and this is the result."  
  
Then the adults started to talk about boring things and Yahiko looked for means of escape, or to get their attention so Misao would put him down. And then he spotted the perfect thing...  
  
"ITAI!" That hurt!" Misao looked down at Yahiko who was twirling her long braid in his fingers. "What was that for Brat?"  
  
He smiled innocently at her. "I needed to get your attention. Can you put me down? I want to play with Kenji."  
  
She set him gently on the ground and they all watched as he ran up to Kenji to resume their game of tag.  
  
Misao turned to Kaoru. "Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, how long has he been like this?"  
  
"Since this morning. I woke up and he was like that."  
  
"Oh.... so it's only been a day so far?"  
  
"Hai. Would you mind watching the boys for a while? I have to run into town and get some tofu. Normally I'd send Yahiko, but I think we'd have a small problem. And I don't exactly trust Sano with the children.  
  
I mean," she said in response to the look on Misao's face, "I trust Sanosuke with my life, but his ideas of fun aren't exactly what the kids are. And Kenshin is doing laundry."  
  
"Nope, I don't mind at all Kaoru. Heck, it'll probably be fun."  
  
"Great! There's also something I'd like you and Aoshi to do tonight if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Okay. Aoshi-Sama do you mind?" He gave a little nod of consent. With a gleeful yell Misao took off after the two boys, her braid flying behind her in the wind.  
  
*****************  
  
Kaoru made her way down the busy Tokyo streets, clutching the bucket of tofu to her so that no passerby that might bump into her would cause her to spill. Unfortunately, her precautions didn't stop her from getting a small dabble on her kimono.  
  
She was headed towards the Akabeko to invite Tae to come up to the dojo to help with the wish that evening. She wanted to have everyone come to the dojo and look for a shooting star and make a wish that Yahiko would return to his rightful age.  
  
Upon entering the busy restaurant, she was greeted with the regular hustle and bustle of the waitresses and the loud chatter of the customers. A wave of delicious smells also entered her nose from the steaming dishes full of food on the tables.  
  
The young kenjutsu instructor made her way to one of the waitresses waiting by the door to welcome the guests. She was currently waving goodbye to a family and bowing them out the door.  
  
"Excuse me," said Kaoru politely after the patrons had left, "Could you tell me where Tae is?"  
  
"Oh sure," said the woman with a bright smile. "She's in the kitchen."  
  
"Arigatou!" Kaoru carefully made her way between the waitresses coming out of the kitchen carrying trays full of food. She gave Tsubame a smile as she passed and the girl waved, almost dropping the tray of tea she was carrying.  
  
She entered the crowded kitchen and made out her friend preparing a tray of rice balls for the customers' appetizers. "Moshimoshi Tae," Kaoru greeted her busy friend.  
  
Tae looked up from the tray. "Oh hello Kaoru. Could you do me a favor and hand me that bowl on your left?"  
  
"Sure." Kaoru reached over and handed Tae the blue patterned bowl. "Tae, I was wondering if you could help me with something as well."  
  
"Of course Kaoru! What do you need help with?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could come up to the dojo tonight and help us try to wish Yahiko back to a fifteen year old. That is, only if you're not busy..."  
  
"I already heard about if from Tsubame. I'd love to help Kaoru, you should know that."  
  
A large grin spread over Kaoru's face. "Thank you so much Tae! Every little bit helps!"  
  
Suddenly, Tae clapped her hands together. "I've got a great idea. Why don't you all come down here for dinner and then we'll all head up to the dojo together? It'll even be on the house. Would that work?"  
  
"That would be awesome! Would you mind if we brought Misao and Aoshi with us. They dropped by the dojo this afternoon."  
  
"But of course! The more the merrier!"  
  
"Including Sanosuke?"  
  
"....Maybe not." And both women burst into laughter, both happy that everything seemed to be headed in the right direction.  
  
*****************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
No cliffie! ^^ Isn't it great?! Actually, I love leaving you all on cliffhangers, but since it takes me so long to update sometimes, I makes me feel guilty.  
  
For all those who read The Star Shaped Scar, I'd like to thank LishaChan, Rainbow Chaser, and water makes up an ocean for their reviews. They were the three that asked me to please write a sequel. FYI, the sequel, Scars of the Past, should be on the site soon! ^^ So remember to check it out and leave a review!  
  
I had a three day weekend this week... teacher institute day! So they all had to go to school Friday.... but not me! ^^  
  
Today, I went up to the tennis courts to practice for next year (The snow finally melted!) and I totally sucked. Let's hope I don't do that bad on badminton tryouts on Tuesday and Wednesday.... Wish me luck!! ^^  
  
A note on the Japanese dictionary, I only include the NEW words I introduce in each chapter. Like Hai is used in this chapter, but because it was used before, it is in that chapter's dictionary!  
  
*****************  
  
Japanese Words Used:  
  
Mou - expression of frustration or exasperation  
  
Baka - stupid, idiot, moron  
  
No - when used in lines like Soujiro no Tenken it means 'the'  
  
Itai - owwwww or ouch  
  
-Sama - ending suffix that means Lord or Lady.  
  
Arigatou - thank you  
  
Moshimoshi - hello  
  
*****************  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ I normally get along with mine too! Although we fight at times, she has some scars from me... I have very sharp nails! ^^ Poor Yahiko... all alone... I can't imagine life without my twin... it would be weird. Advertising that you want a sequel here too??? You must really want it.  
  
~*~noner_89~*~ Thank you! ^^  
  
~*~moondragon-1001~*~ Poor Yahiko.... I feel terrible for him. Thanx for your review! ^^  
  
~*~tocole~*~ Defiently not a tear jerker (except for me.... I can get a little emotional at times) but a sweet moment nonetheless. I'm so glad you got Sou's fight up! It was awesome! ^^ I really hope him and Kairi become a couple, they're so cute together! ^^  
  
~*~SilverKnight7~*~ He is totally kawaii! ^^ Thank you! Hope you review again!  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ I sometimes wonder why I didn't put this story under comedy.... It makes my laugh all the time. But the one story I write that makes me laught is Draco's Spirit. At least the part with him going into Harry's dream. I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. i'm glad the list helped! ^^  
  
***************** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer:  
  
Kenshin: Sessha must hurry and heat the bath before Kaoru-Dono gets angry, that I do. *walks towards bath house*  
  
Kaoru: *really sweetly* Oh Kenshin! Where are you?  
  
Kenshin: Sessha must hurry....  
  
Kaoru: *walks around corner and spots Kenshin* Oh, hello Kenshin what are you-  
  
Kenshin: *laughs nervously*  
  
Kaoru: *angry tanooki eyes* Kenshin. Do you mean to say that you haven't heated my bath yet?  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Sessha was doing it... *Kaoru advances with bokken* Sessha will give Kaoru-Dono honor of doing disclaimer if she does not hurt Sessha.  
  
Kaoru: Alright. IcyPanther does not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of us! *turns to look at Kenshin* Now about the bath...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Six: Akabeko  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
A large grin spread over Kaoru's face. "Thank you so much Tae! Every little bit helps!"  
  
Suddenly, Tae clapped her hands together. "I've got a great idea. Why don't you all come down here for dinner and then we'll all head up to the dojo together? It'll even be on the house. Would that work?"  
  
"That would be awesome! Would you mind if we brought Misao and Aoshi with us. They dropped by the dojo this afternoon."  
  
"But of course! The more the merrier!"  
  
"Including Sanosuke?"  
  
"....Maybe not." And both women burst into laughter, both happy that everything seemed to be headed in the right direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru skipped back to the dojo, the tofu clutched to her, little bits sloshing out because of her little jumps. Everything was going right. Tonight, a chance that Yahiko could become his normal proud fifteen year old self, a free dinner at Akabeko, and Aoshi and Misao had stopped by. Yep, everything was great.  
  
She entered the dojo yard and a smile spread over her features at the sight before her. Kenshin was still doing laundry peacefully, a soft hum escaping him. Sano was sprawled out on the porch and he smiled warmly at the kendo instructor. Using Sano's stomach as a pillow was Misao who appeared sound asleep. Two little boys were lying next to Misao, both asleep. Aoshi was sitting in the shade of a tree and meditating, Ayame and Suzume sitting next to him and copying his pose.  
  
Kenshin looked up from the laundry when he noticed the added presence in the yard. He smiled as he took in Kaoru and then let out a small yelp. "Kaoru-Dono, what happened to your kimono?"  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru looked down at her brightly patterend orange and yellow kimono. "Oh Kami! It's ruined!" The tofu had stained the kimono so that several brown splotches covered the front.  
  
"Now now Kaoru-Donno, Sessha is sure he can get the stains out," said the red haired ex-rurouni, surveying the darkened material. "A little soap and water can go a long way, that it can."  
  
"Oh really Kenshin? Thank you so much!" She hugged the samurai tightly before quickly pulling away. "Oh no! Now it's all over your clothes!" Kenshin examined his shirt and sure enough a familiar brown stain was now on his beloved pink gi.  
  
"Sessha can get that out too Kaoru-Dono, do not worry."  
  
Kaoru smiled gratefully at Kenshin. She opened her mouth to thank him again but was interrupted by a little voice. "Okasan, what time is it?" Kenji sat up and looked at his mom. "I'm hungry." His stomach growled loudly to backup his statement.  
  
"It is almost dinner time Kenji. And I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Really? What is it? Tell me Mommy!" He climbed off the porch and hugged Kaoru around the knees. "What's the surprise?"  
  
She laughed at his eagerness. "How would you like to go to Akabeko for dinner? Does that sound good?"  
  
The little boy let out a squeal of excitement and raced back towards the porch. "Yahiko! Yahiko! Guess what!" He shook his playmate happily. "Wake up!"  
  
"What?" asked the black haired child sleepily. "What's going on?" He blinked at Kenji, sleep still clouding his eyes until they slowly started to close again.  
  
"Wake up! We're going to Akabeko!"  
  
Sano flicked his gaze over to Kaoru. "Why are we all heading over to Akabeko? I thought the tofu was for dinner?"  
  
"It was supposed to be," admitted Kaoru, "But Tae offered to let us all eat over there and then come back to the dojo. Isn't it a great idea? She's even paying for all the food!"  
  
"Alright!" Sano jumped up, throwing the ninja girl into the air. "Free food!"  
  
"You stupid rooster! Are you trying to get me killed!" Misao had woken up and had skillfully landed on the roof from her throw into space. Sano didn't hear her; he was too busy celebrating on how he was getting free food.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked the newcomer who had just walked into the yard.  
  
"Why hello Megumi-Dono," said Kenshin. "It's very nice to see you again. Sanosuke just found out he is getting free food from Tae-Dono, that he is."  
  
"Okasan, how long until we leave? I'm starving!"  
  
"Just let me go get dressed in a new kimono Kenji and then we'll leave. Kenshin, you should get changed too. I know you have that dark blue gi we bought you last week, go get dressed in that."  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin went inside the dojo followed by Kaoru. Misao jumped off the roof and landed next to Sano who was finally starting to calm down. Megumi approached the former fighter for hire.  
  
"Listen hear Rooster, do not eat Tae out of food, alright? You're not going there to stuff yourself, you are going there to eat a normal meal and then leave, understood?"  
  
"Whatever Fox." Before the two could start bickering Kaoru and Kenshin emerged from the dojo.  
  
"Let's go everyone," said Kaoru. She took Kenji's hand and started out of the yard, Yahiko riding on Sano's shoulders. Aoshi took the rear with Misao walking quietly next to him and Kenshin took Kenji's other hand. Megumi walked next to Sanosuke, claiming she wanted to catch Yahiko when he fell off. Ayame and Suzume walked in the front of the group.  
  
A few minutes later the large group reached the resturant that had a closed sign hung on the door. "That's odd," mused Kaoru, "Why is it closed?"  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal a smiling Tae. "Well don't just stand there, come on in. Lots of food needs to be eaten and if all the stomachs are standing outside that can't happen."  
  
"Why is it closed Tae?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Because I decided that I would join you and I can't do that very well if I have customers. Tsubame is here too." When the group entered, dishes and platters greeted them, all with a different course on it.  
  
"That's is," said Sano. "I've died and gone to Heaven!" He raced towards the food and started to pile helpings of it onto his plate. Everyone else followed Sano's example, except they didn't take as much.  
  
During the meal Yahiko was pampered by Tae and Kaoru. "Honey," said Tae, "Try some of this delicious baked potato. You'll love it!"  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru countered, " You need some meat on your bones - try some of this beef. It tastes really good!"  
  
Now, since Tae had closed the resturant none of the kitchen staff were there. And the dishes couldn't wash themselves, could they?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How is this fair?" muttered Sano as he ducked another dirty dish from the pile next to him into the soapy water. There had to be at least fifty dishes that he had to wash and the starch from the potatoes didn't come off easily.  
  
It had been unaminous, everyone present at Akabeko thought he should do the dishes, seeing as he ate the most of them and made the biggest mess. Even the four year olds were neater.  
  
Back in the dining area Suzume started to complain that she was thirsty and that she needed a drink of water. "I'll go get you some water," said Yahiko standing up. Kaoru stiffled a laugh. It seemed that her apprentice had forgotten about his small size.  
  
Yahiko walked through the hallway that seperated the kitchen from the resturant and went to the back door that led out to the well. 'Darn Tae' he thought looking at the door. It was a Western door with a doorknob and he couldn't reach it.  
  
Sano stopped washing dishes to watch the young boy. To proud to ask for help, the young samurai began gathering stable items and placing them on top of each other beneath the troublesome doorknob.  
  
"Hey Brat, what are you doing?" asked Sano.  
  
Instead of a nasty comeback like 'What's it look like I'm doing,' a little voice answered, "I said I would get Suzume a drink of water, but I can't open the door." His cinniamon eyes welled up with tears as he grew frustrated.  
  
Sano put down the dish towel and moved towards the door. "I've got it Kid. Now don't take too long, okay?"  
  
Yahiko smiled brightly, the tears disappearing. "Okay," he said cheerfully. A few minutes later, Yahiko regretted trying to get Suzume water. He had dumped the bucket down the well and heard it splash. But when he tried to pull it up, the water made the bucket too heavy and he couldn't lift it.  
  
He had almost gotten the barely filled bucket up over the rim of the well when suddenly a hand picked him up by the back of his gi and lifted the little Myojin off the ground.  
  
"Well well. What do we have here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*bounces in* Ta da! I'm back on my wonderful keyboard after so long! ^^ Although I really shouldn't be here and I shouldn't be bouncing either! hehe  
  
I'm so happy! I'm on Spring Break until next Monday which means I have lots of time to try and write! My problem is I am totally booked! I'm going shopping Monday, am babysitting all day Thursday and am hanging out with friends! ^^ But I still have time for all of you!  
  
Tell me, do any of you wear retainers? And if you do, did you wear braces before? Well, if you did, which did you like better? I say braces! My retainers are hurting me! I'm supposed to wear them everynight and I uh.... took a break.... a long one.  
  
Hope to see a million reviews in my inbox! Just kidding, four of five would make my day though!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments for Chapter Seven:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ I thought it was adorable when he pulled her braid. It's so long and I think that it should get some recognition for that. ^^ Are beef pots beef stew. I'm just glad Sano had to do dishes, it kind of paid for all the food he ate.  
  
~*~Tocole~*~ Ah! Sou and Kairi make such a cute couple! Out of the normal cast of RK I like pairing him up with Misao! ^^ 'I've been so busy with schoolwork too! But the wrist is the real reason I've been out! Can't wait for your update either! Hope Sou catches up to Yahiko!  
  
~*~KitsuneKrazy~*~ I love doing the disclaimers! They are like their own little story. I wonder if Yahiko will ever get to say one??? hehe I don't think any of my cousins like to play in the mud but some kids down the street from me have an obsession with parks and sandboxes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Comments to make me feel better! ^^  
  
~*~Tocole~*~ I got yours through the e-mail. I did elevate my wrist... Although most of the time it was uncomfortable. My doctor wanted me to walk around with it over my head the entire day! O.o  
  
~*~moondragon-1001~*~ It feels better now. And all those pain killers I was on really helped. My fave was the vykodin (sp?) aka hydrocodon aka happy pills! ^^ Well, they made me really happy when my arm went numb! ^^  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Thanks Manda. Have fun on your Boston trip!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yahiko: *creeping out onto stage* I can feel it... Today is going to be my lucky day!  
  
Sano: Why's that Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: Because my lucky star is shining!  
  
Sano: *looks up at sky* There are no stars out Yahiko...  
  
Yahiko: Baka! It's a figure of speech!  
  
Sano: Oh.... Why is it your lucky day again?  
  
Yahiko: *sigh* Because my star is shining and I'm going to be able to do the disclaimer!  
  
Sano: Hold on a sec... YOU are doing the disclaimer? That's not fair!  
  
Yahiko: Why?  
  
Sano: You're star isn't out! But my lucky fishbone is!  
  
Yahiko: So....  
  
Sano: *really fast* IcyPanther does not own Rurouni Kenshin characters, ideas.... But I own my lucky fishbone! ^^  
  
Yahiko: Hey! No fair!  
  
Sano: Sorry kid, but my fishbone was here and your star wasn't. See ya!  
  
Yahiko: *yelling after him* BUT MY LUCKY STAR IS THERE! I'll just have to be ready next time....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Nine: Old Times (And for the last chapter I meant Chapter Eight, not Six! ^.~)  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
Yahiko smiled brightly, the tears disappearing. "Okay," he said cheerfully. A few minutes later, Yahiko regretted trying to get Suzume water. He had dumped the bucket down the well and heard it splash. But when he tried to pull it up, the water made the bucket too heavy and he couldn't lift it.  
  
He had almost gotten the barely filled bucket up over the rim of the well when suddenly a hand picked him up by the back of his gi and lifted the little Myojin off the ground.  
  
"Well well. What do we have here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko struggled vainly in his captor's hold, kicking his feet and twisting and turning each way. "Put me down right now! Put me down!" The men paid no attention to his cries and instead just stared at the little boy.  
  
"Uh...Boss, is that Yahiko? Cuz is sure looks a lot like him..."  
  
The spiky black haired boy turned his head, trying to get a good look at the man who was holding him. Tall redish brown hair, long narrow face, slitted eyes, it was.... But it couldn't be....  
  
"Oh look, it seems he remembers me," laughed the man as Yahiko's eyes widened in recognition. "Looks a little scared doesn't he? Nothing like that ten year old.."  
  
"But Boss, how did he get so tiny? He was ten last time we saw him..."  
  
"What does it matter? I'll kill him either way. A little street brat like him doesn't deserve to live."  
  
"KEN-" Yahiko cried out before a hand was clapped over his mouth.  
  
"Darn kid certainly has the same loud mouth. Come, we'd better leave before those people in the resturant realize he's gone. And someone shut him up, will you?" he's giving me a headache.  
  
"Right away Boss. Hold still Yahiko, this won't hurt a bit.."  
  
The last thing the boy saw was the Akabeko, where his friends were, before a blow was landed to the back of his head and everything began to go black.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
"Auntie Kaoru, I'm thirsty," whined Suzume. "Where is Yahiko?"  
  
Sano reached for another fish, his dish duty done, for the time being. "The kid probably fell down the well," he laughed before ripping off a piece of the fish.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Kaoru scolded, "That isn't funny! I'll go get him. Kenshin, make sure Sano doesn't eat the rest of the meal, I'd still like some when I get back and I'm sure Yahiko will too."  
  
"Hai Kaoru-Dono, Sessha will make sure Sanosuke doesn't eat it all, that he will."  
  
A few minutes later, Kaoru ran back into the Akabeko, her eyes wild with panic. "I couldn't find him! He might have actually fallen down the well, but he didn't answer when I called him. If he drowns, then it is your fault Sano," exclaimed Kaoru, pointing at the ex-gangster.  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you let him out of the kitchen in the first place! Now come on, we have to go save him before he actually does drown." The group raced out back towards the well, tension thick in the air. Everyone knew that if something had happened to Yahiko, they were all partly to blame. Who let a four year old out by a well by himself?  
  
Sano jumped onto the slippery edge of the well and grasped the rope tightly between his hands. Then he carefully slid down and landed with a splash in the water. "All right everyone, I'm going under!"  
  
He dove into the dark waters that the sun didn't penetrate. His eyes were open wide, yet he couldn't see anything except utter blackness. 'How the hell am I supposed to find the kid if I can't even see my hand in front of my face?'  
  
After a few more seconds of vain searching, Sanosuke surfaced, his air supply spent. "No luck, I can't see anything!" he called up to the people on the ground level.  
  
"Sanosuke, dive all the way down and use your hands to feel for him. Hurry!" said Kenshin.  
  
"Gotcha!" Once again, he dived into the water and plunged right towards the bottom, his hands and feet feeling for any other substance other than the water. Nothing.  
  
Popping back up on the surface, Sano said, "He's not down there! Can someone pull me back up?" The group hurriedly tugged on the rope until Sano gained enough leverage above the water to haul himself up.  
  
"Where on Earth did he go?" exclaimed Tae. "Do you think he wandered off?"  
  
Tsubame bit her nails nervously, glancing at the worried adults. Her four year old boyfriend was probably out on the streets of Tokyo with nothing to defend himself with. He could easily be attacked or taken away by some gang.  
  
Kenshin stepped out in front of the group, having been elected the leader although nothing had been said. "Minna, spread out and look for him. We'll all meet back at the dojo at seven." Heads nodded around the group and they started to split up.  
  
Ayame, Sano, and Misao went east. Kaoru, Kenji, Tae and Aoshi went west. Kenshin, Tsubame, Megumi, and Suzume went south. Since the dojo was north they would check that area on their way back at seven.  
  
"YAHIKO!" called Kaoru. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Niisan!" wailed Kenji, scanning the road with his violet eyes.  
  
"HEY! BRAT, COME OUT!" yelled Sano. "COME ON!"  
  
At seven, three failed groups met at the dojo steps. "Didn't any of you see any sign of him?" asked Kaoru down heartedly. "Kids don't just disappear!"  
  
"All we can do is wait here and hope he'll come home soon," said Megumi softly. "That's all we can do...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko awoke to a pounding headache he had gained from the blow to his head. Groaning, he sat up and took in his surroundings.  
  
He was in a room, about the size of a small closet. When he sat Indian style, both of his knees brushed the edges of the room and his head brushed the ceiling. To top it all off, it was pitch black, no light at all, not even from around the door frame.  
  
'Where am I? I guess it's almost a good thing I'm little, otherwise I wouldn't have fit in here...' The little samurai waited patiently for someone to let him out of his cramped prison. After all, the only thing he could do was wait and banging around would just waste energy.  
  
Several hours later, the door opened, the bright light making Yahiko shield his eyes, so used to the dark, from the glare. A man reached in and pulled Yahiko up by the back of his gi. "Let's go Kid, the Boss wants to see ya."  
  
He was carried into a huge room, that held the man who was waiting for him, the boss of the syndicate. "You," spat Yahiko after he was roughly thrown to the ground. "How did you ever manage to become the leader of the Shuei Yakuza?"  
  
"Easy. We all could tell that our old boss wasn't up for the job, it should go to someone younger, stronger, better than him. And what better choice then me, Gasuke the Manslayer? And speaking of slaying, I think it's time a little brat died."  
  
He advanced towards Yahiko who scrambled to his feet and edged backwards until he was backed up against a wall with no where to run. 'Why can't I be several feet taller and have a shinai with me? I wish Kenshin and Kaoru were here....'  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile at the dojo...  
  
"Where the heck is he?" Kaoru was really worried. It was one thing if he was fifteen and had his shinai with him, but he was only four, didn't have a shinai with him, and was an easy target.  
  
"Well," said Megumi offhandly, "I hope he didn't run into any drunks, they can be pretty nasty."  
  
"Yeah! Remember the time Jou-Chan got into a fight with a bunch of drunk Yakuza thugs? It was priceless!" Sano fell off the steps laughing as Kaoru launched herself upon him, her goal to beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Kenshin's head suddenly snapped up. "I know where he is! Hurry we haven't a moment to lose!"  
  
Surprisingly enough, Yahiko was still alive, although it was due mostly to luck and height. Being so small, he often managed to avoid the full extent of Gasuke's asault. Even though he had some cuts, several which were semi-deep he was still standing.  
  
"Damn you!" Gasuke shouted, as his sword plunged into the wall, right where Yahiko's head had been a minute before. "Hold still for a second!"  
  
The little boy tumbled to the ground and rolled right, just being missed by the sword again. Forcing his weary body to stand, Yahiko raised his hands in a guard postion to try to stop Gasuke. He was just too tired, his body drained, to continue running and dodging the furious blows.  
  
Yahiko closed his eyes, preparing himself for the blow that all too soon would end his short life. He heard pounding footsteps as Gasuke ran forward, the battle cry, and then the sound of steel hitting steel. Wait, that wasn't part of dying...  
  
He cracked one of his brown eyes open and gave a small gasp of happiness. They had found him, his friends were here to rescue him! Kenshin had just thrust Gasuke's sword back and he now held it in front of him.  
  
"YOU!" yelled Gasuke. "YOU ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY!" He lunged forward, sword ready to pierce into the red haired man. Kenshin blocked his attack and both prepared for another assault, but this time Kenshin took the offensive.  
  
"HITEN MITSURGUI STYLE DOU RYUU SEN!" The ground that Gasuke had been standing on suddenly started to crack down the middle and the syndicate leader went flying backwards, crashing into a wall.  
  
Shakily, he rose to his feet, anger glinting in his eyes. "Meet your end," he hissed before breaking into a sudden run at Kenshin.  
  
The former battousai jumped into the air and yelled, "RYUU SOU SEN!" His sword crashed into Gasuke who fell limply to the floor, completly knocked out. The other Yakuza who had witnessed the fighting fled when they saw their leader fall.  
  
"Kenshin!" Yahiko ran up to the red haired samurai and hugged him around the legs. Kenshin smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, glad it was all over. His adopted son was now safe and.... A sticky substance was getting on Kenshin's white pants.  
  
Kenshin looked down and saw that dark crimson stains were on Yahiko's clothes. "You need to see a doctor, that you do."  
  
"No I don't Kenshin, it's only a few scratches."  
  
Megumi and the others, who had just arrived, made her way over to the pair. "A few major scratches," she said. "You're coming back to the clinic."  
  
And with that she picked the child up and marched out the door, ignoring his protests to put him down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
No cliffie, kind of a weird ending but... So it looks like Yahiko is going to be all right! ^^  
  
Guess what! I got third place for a narrative I submitted to a lit fest! ^^ Yeah! Right now, my dad is cooking burgers on the grill and they smell awesome! yum! I'm going to go now... the burgers need me!  
  
Be a kind reader and review, won't you? Thanx! ^^ See ya next time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese words used:  
  
Minna - everyone  
  
Niisan - I believe it means brother  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~moondragon-1001~*~ Thank you, I'm feeling a ton better! ^^ Your friend broke her arm AND wrist too! Well tell her to get well soon from IcyPanther. Hope you liked the chappie! ^^  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Feeling better! ^^ Glad I can type again! Yeah keyboard! hehe...  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Well, you're hunch was right! ^^ You shouldn't do that... Hope no viruses got on. See ya later!  
  
~*~Invader Zim~*~ Thank you! Hope you review again!  
  
~*~Lady Battousai~*~ Thanks a bunch!  
  
~*~warhero35~*~ It looks like one of your guesses was correct. Two G's, I just realized that...  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Yeah, Kenshin will fix it so it's all pretty again! ^^ 


	10. Chapter Ten

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Tsubame: (shyly) Hello everyone. IcyPanther told me I could do the welcome.  
  
Tae: Me too! Do you want to start Tsubame?  
  
Tsubame: Sure. IcyPanther does not own-  
  
Tae: -any of the Rurouni Kenshin crew.  
  
Tsubame: She only owns this idea, ne?  
  
Tae: Right! Now we'd better head back to Akabeko before Sanosuke finds out we're gone and eats everything...  
  
Tsubame: *giggles* You're right Tae-San. Let's hurry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Ten: Where's Yahiko-Sensei?  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
"Kenshin!" Yahiko ran up to the red haired samurai and hugged him around the legs. Kenshin smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, glad it was all over. His adopted son was now safe and.... A sticky substance was getting on Kenshin's white pants.  
  
Kenshin looked down and saw that dark crimson stains were on Yahiko's clothes. "You need to see a doctor, that you do."  
  
"No I don't Kenshin, it's only a few scratches."  
  
Megumi and the others, who had just arrived, made her way over to the pair. "A few major scratches," she said. "You're coming back to the clinic."  
  
And with that she picked the child up and marched out the door, ignoring his protests to put him down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little while later, Yahiko lay stretched out on his futon, sound asleep. He was exhausted by the day's events; getting kidnapped, seeing Misao and Aoshi, eating at Akabeko, and being a child. No one could blame him really.  
  
Kaoru looked fondly at his sleeping form, in which one of his hands clutched the cover to him. 'He looks so peaceful. Wonder what he's dreaming about,' she thought as a smile pulled on his face. A loud yawn escaped her mouth. 'Maybe I should go to sleep too...'  
  
The young kendo instructor went to bed that night with a light heart. Now that Yahiko was back safe and sound in the dojo, she didn't have to worry about him anymore. And all of her friends had agreeded to try and help change him back the next night.  
  
Sleepily, Kaoru made her way into the futon next to Kenshin, having to roll him over so she could fit, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
The black haired girl was awoken abruptly when she felt someone shaking her roughly by the shoulder. Squinting one eye open, her gaze took in Kenshin's optomistic face. "Time to get up Kaoru," he said pleasantly.  
  
"Why?" she asked grumpily. Kaoru was not a morning person, and being woken around six was not her idea of the start of her day.  
  
"You have classes today," he reminded her.  
  
"I don't teach morning," she mumbled into her pillow. "Go get Yahiko."  
  
"He can't teach them Kaoru."  
  
"Why not?" she questioned grouchily.  
  
"I don't think a four year old can teach a very effective class Kaoru."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, then go make Yutaro teach."  
  
"Yutaro-Kun is not yet back from Germany, that he isn't. Unless you want to lose students, I sugest you get out of bed now, that I do."  
  
"Fine, I'm getting up. But I'm not happy about it," she muttered as Kenshin exited the room.  
  
After a quick breakfast of miso soup and cold rice, and a good morning to Kenji, Kaoru made her way towards Yahiko's room to check on the sleeping samurai. Sliding the door open, Kaoru smiled at the sight. The boy was curled up like a dog in his futon, his nose resting under his arm.  
  
Stealing inside, she pulled the blankets away from his mouth so she was sure that he could breathe and then made her way to the training hall.  
  
Inside the brightly paneled wood room, there were about fifteen boys, ranging in the age from eight to seventeen. The students were currently talking amonst each other and Kaoru had to cough loudly to get their attention.  
  
"Good morning everyone, today I'll be teaching this class. You'll refer to me as Kaoru-Senesi or face the consequences. Now, get into Kata Stance One and we'll begin."  
  
"Excuse me, Kaoru-Sensei," said a sandy haired boy with a spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose, "Where's Yahiko-Sensei?"  
  
"What's your name?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Sitau, Kaoru-Sensei."  
  
"Listen here all of you, Yahiko is out sick today. If we could begin the lesson," she said a bit impatiently.  
  
All the boys glanced at each other. Yahiko-Sensei never got sick, never. Sure, sometimes he had a slight cough or a stuffed up nose, but he was never sick enough to not come to their lesson.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking." piped up another of Yahiko's students, this time a black haired youth, "What is Yahiko-Sensei sick with?"  
  
"He has a high fever," Kaoru lied smoothly. "Let's please get back to the lesson."  
  
About twenty minutes later, the room was hot with the exertion that all of the boys were performing their forms with and sweat streamed from bodies. Yep, a normal practice day.  
  
"Alright everyone!" shouted Kaoru, "Now we'll begin, Kenshin?"  
  
"Very sorry for the interruption Kaoru," said Kenshin with a bow. "But I need your assistance that I do."  
  
Kaoru turned and faced the fifteen boys. "Alright all of you, keep practicing that last stance until I come back." Shouldering her bokken, the sweaty girl followed Kenshin out of the training hall.  
  
The kendo instructor followed Kenshin out the door, neither noticing the line of boys following them...  
  
Upon rounding the corner to the back of the dojo, laughing and splashing was heard. Sitting in the laundry tub were two little boys, both fully clothed and playing with the soap suds.  
  
All the students smiled. It was always great fun to see Kaoru yell at Yahiko or Kenji and then watch Yahiko yell back or Kenji run to Kenshin who would comfort him and get him whatever he wanted. But who was Kenji's little friend?  
  
"Kenji! Yahiko! What on Earth are you two doing?"  
  
Kenji clambered out of the tub, water cascading over the sides, and hugged his mom around the left leg. "We're sorry Mommy, we were just playing."  
  
The spiky black haired child climbed out of the tub and latched on to Kaoru's other leg. "Please don't be mad Auntie Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru bent down to the boys' height. "I'm not mad, not at you two. But stay out of the laundry tub while Kenshin is working next time, okay?"  
  
Two heads nodded in unison.  
  
It was then the little group became aware of the presence behind them. All the students were watching the two children with interest. "Who is that?" asked Sitau, pointing at Yahiko.  
  
Darn in, they probably already heard me say his name... Well, I'll just come up with a story....' thought Kaoru.  
  
"This is Yahiko," said Kaoru, a forced smile on her face. "He's Dr. Genzai's sister's son. Why don't you go say hello to all the nice boys Yahiko?"  
  
Yahiko turned so that only Kaoru could see his face and gave a scowl.  
  
Se giggled. "Go on, don't be shy," and she pushed him forward.  
  
On the surface, Yahiko smiled up at the boys, inside he was a raging turmoil. It was one thing if close friends of the family pampered him, in fact, he enjoyed it, but getting this kind of attention from his students was to say the least embarassing.  
  
Yahiko's thoughts drifted back to the situation at hand when he heard someone comment on how little he was and the familiar feeling of being patted on the head.  
  
Kenji saw his playmate's predicament. He hated it when he was given that kind of attention because of his red hair and amazing resemblence to Kenshin. So, he decided to come to his friend's aid.  
  
"Mommy?" he asked, pulling on Kaoru's gi, "Yahiko and I are hungry. Can we get a snack?"  
  
"Oh, alright. After you get into some dry clothes," she said to Kenji. "Excuse me a minute boys," Kaoru said to the students, picking up the two sopping wet children and carrying them into the house. Yahiko flashed Kenji a grateful smile, which Kenji returned.  
  
A little later, the boys were on the porche eating baked potatoes, Kenshin was doing laundry in his now empty tub, and Kaoru was yelling at the students on how they were supposed to be working, not following herself and Kenshin.  
  
After a few minutes of hard training, Kaoru paused the group. "I'm now going to show you a technique that you should know by now. If you don't, then you'll have to blame my apprentice." Kaoru raised her arms in a ready stance and was just about to execute the move when the door burst open for the second time that day.  
  
Everyone turned to see what this new interruption was. The little red haired child burst into the room, ran over to Kaoru and wrapped himself about her leg. "Mommy, Yahiko hit me!"  
  
She bent down. "Where?" Kenji pointed to his cheek where a light bruise was beginning to form.  
  
"It hurts Mommy!" he wailed.  
  
Whispers ran around the room, all the boys wondering what had caused the sweet little child to hit Kenji.  
  
"Yahiko," said Kaoru in a scolding manner as he appeared in the doorway.  
  
He looked up at her, tears sparkling in his eyes. "I'm sorry Auntie Kaoru, but Kenji hit me first."  
  
Kaoru turned back to Kenji and asked, "Why did you hit him Kenji?"  
  
"He pulled my hair!" Kaoru looked at Yahiko again.  
  
"Because he ate my potato!" exclaimed the samurai before Kaoru could even ask.  
  
"Yahiko, come over here." He walked obediently over to Kaoru. "Now, both of you are to apologize to each other. Kenji, stealing isn't nice. Yahiko, two wrongs don't make a right."  
  
"I'm sorry," said both children at the same time.  
  
"Good I'm glad that's se-" Kaoru was interrupted for the third time that day of the training hall door banging open. "What is it NOW?" she yelled, her back to the door.  
  
"Hello Kaoru-Sensei," said the voice, taking no notice of Kaoru's tone, "I got back sooner than I thought."  
  
Kaoru turned, a smile lighting up her face. "Yutaro! Thank Kami-Sama you're back!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wow, only two chapters to go now... This story is coming to a close... BUT DON'T WORRY!  
  
I have another fic idea in mind, called Raised in Chains. Unfortunately, no Yahiko, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it immensely! As soon as I finish this story and The Power of a Wish, I'll probably start writing it along with a YuGiOh fic I have planned!  
  
Kami, I'm exhausted. On one of my stories, someone told me the chapter was too short and that I either needed to write longer chappies or update sooner... but with six active and pretty popular fics (Especially Black Tears, check it out!) it's hard to update very soon. I mean, this fic hasn't been updated since April 17th! O.o  
  
Also for those of you who read Scars of the Past, I have started to re-edit SSS and am making it much more descriptive and easier to read. Right now, only the prologue is up, but you're welcome to read it.  
  
Well, got to run. I'm trying to update another story tonight, and I haven't even started typing. Ja na!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Thanks! I'm so happy I actually placed! I can't believe you and torture, you need to sort out your priorities.... yeah, the mental image of Kaoru beating up drunk thugs in a kimono is pretty silly, but glad ya liked it.  
  
~*~tocole~*~ Yeah, glad Kenii beat him. What do you think of my new nickname for Kenshin? I mean, Ayame and Suzume sometimes call him Uncle Kenii, right? Well, see ya next time!  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Yeah, it was cute. Yahiko does have a loud mouth though, and sometimes a dirty one! O.o  
  
~*~warhero35~*~ Maybe.... Maybe not. Yes, actually I can see that and that's what makes it kind of scary...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:**  
  
**Yutaro**: I just got back from Germany and already I'm doing a disclaimer!  
  
**Yahiko**: Hey! No fair! I've been here since the beginning and I haven't done one!  
  
**Yutaro**: Too bad... IcyPanther does not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
**Yahiko**: You....you...  
  
**Yutaro**: Don't swear Yahiko....  
  
**Yahiko**: I'll get you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Yutaro**: (runs laughing off stage)  
  
**Kaoru's Wish  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Stormy Night  
  
From last time:**  
  
"Hello Kaoru-Sensei," said the voice, taking no notice of Kaoru's tone, "I got back sooner than I thought."  
  
Kaoru turned, a smile lighting up her face. "Yutaro! Thank Kami-Sama you're back!"

* * *

"So has it been boring around here without me, Kaoru-Sensei?" asked Yutaro as he and the owner of the dojo sat on the front porch drinking cups of tea that Kenshin had prepared.  
  
Kaoru smiled, her eyes twinkling. "No, we've had quite a bit of excitement here. Yahiko has turned out to be a wonderful playmate for Kenji and with Aoshi and Misao here as well it only adds more to the atmosphere."  
  
"Speaking of Yahiko, where is he?"  
  
"I'm right here," piped up a little boy who had appeared next to Kaoru. "Auntie Kaoru, are you done talking yet? I want to play with Yutaro," the boy pouted, sticking his lower lip out.  
  
'What a sweet little boy,' thought Yutaro, giving the small boy a smile. "Sure Yahiko-Chan, that sounds like fun. By the way Kaoru-Sensei," he said, turning back to face the black haired woman, "Where is the other Yahiko?"  
  
"Other Yahiko?" she asked, biting into a rice ball. "I don't know what you're talking about Yutaro."  
  
"The one who is my age," the older boy said, beginning to grow frustrated.  
  
"I don't remember that Yahiko," she remarked, now nibbling on a biscuit.  
  
"He teaches kendo here too?" Yutaro said, hoping to have Kaoru respond with a positive answer.  
  
"No one else is currently teaching here Yutaro," she said pleasantly. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Damn it Kaoru! Where is MYOJIN YAHIKO?" he yelled angrily, his face livid.  
  
"Yutaro! Watch your tongue! Yahiko is right here," she said gesturing to the child who was helping himself to a rice ball, completely unfazed by Yutaro's raving.  
  
"BUT THAT KID IS TOO LITTLE TO BE YAHIKO!!!!" An idea suddenly struck him in the head as he realized that Kaoru wasn't being an ounce helpful. Bending down to the child's eye level, he gently asked, "What's your last name Yahiko?"  
  
"Myojin," the boy said proudly. The fifteen year old took a double take of the four year old in front of him. Now he noticed that both of the Yahikos had the same bronze skin color as well as the unruly, black, spiky hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
"It is..." he whispered in wonderment. "But how?"  
  
"That's what I need your help with Yutaro," said Kaoru wearily, setting down her teacup. "Yahiko, why don't you run along for a little bit. I have to talk to Yutaro about something."  
  
"Okay Auntie Kaoru. But not too long...."  
  
About an hour later....  
  
Yutaro leaned his head back against the tree he stood in front of, watching his 'charge' run around in the front yard chasing a ball.  
  
Kaoru had explained everything to Yutaro and he had readily agreed to help. 'It's strange,' he thought to himself. 'My arch-rival and best friend is only four years old. It's funny how such strange things can happen in such a short OWWW!'  
  
The red ball Yahiko had been kicking had just rammed into his head. "I'm sorry Yutaro! It was an accident!" Yahiko stood there quietly, hanging his head in shame.  
  
'Kaoru-Sensei was right. He really is starting to act his age....' Holding out the ball he had picked up from the ground, he said, "Here Yahiko. Don't you want this back?"  
  
"You're not going to hit me?" asked the boy softly, keeping his eyes riveted on the ground.  
  
Bending down to Yahiko's height, Yutaro picked up his chin, forcing the brown eyes to look at his own. "Why would I hit you?" he asked gently.  
  
The little boy trembled. "Because they would have. They always hit me when I did something wrong."  
  
"Who is they?" Racing in his head was the thought of, 'I know Kaoru- Sensei is always hitting Yahiko... but that's only because he's being annoying or a brat. Would she really....?'  
  
"The people I used to live with," the boy murmured, drawing his eyes back to the ground. "Are you going to hit me?" he repeated.  
  
"Of course not." Reaching forward, he pulled the frightened child into a hug, the ball falling from his hands and rolling away. "Come on, let's go inside for a snack."  
  
Yutaro spent the whole day playing with Kenji and Yahiko, enjoying both of their child like interests and outlook on the simplest of things... such as a leaf. Both of them were arguing why leafs were green and not pink.  
  
After dinner, everyone Kaoru had invited to the dojo began to arrive. Upon Megumi's entrance, she at once left to go seek out the little boy whom she had become so fond of.  
  
The doctor, found the four year old sitting next to Yutaro as the older boy told him a story.  
  
"Can horses really fly?" asked Yahiko, his eyes wide in wonderment.  
  
"Sorry Yahiko-Chan," the German boy said, ruffling Yahiko's hair. "It's a fantasy which means that it isn't real." Megumi smiled widely as she watched the two of them. It was so cute; two arch-rivals now transformed into a big brother and little brother relationship.  
  
"Yutaro," she called. "We need you to come up to the roof!"  
  
"Coming!" said the boy cheerfully, rising from his spot on the grassy ground.  
  
"Why does Yutaro have to go on the roof?" asked Yahiko with confusion.  
  
"I have to do something," he respond evasively. "But first, let's get you ready for bed." A few minutes later, Yahiko was dressed in another of Kenji's yukatas and had been tucked into his futon.  
  
"Good night Yutaro," said the four year old sleepily, his eyes already drifting closed like Kenji's were.  
  
"Good night Yahiko-Chan," said Yutaro. Exiting the room, he closed the shoji door softly behind him and went up onto the roof. Everyone was there, which meant Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Tae, Aoshi, and Tsubame, gazing up at the starlit sky.  
  
Kaoru turned at the sound of footfalls on the planks of wood that made up the roof. "Oh good, you're here Yutaro. Now remember, all of you... If you see a shooting star you must wish 'I wish Yahiko was back to his normal age', got it?"  
  
Nods were seen all around and all the viewers turned their heads up to the sky again, ready to accomplish their task. Several hours later, it was now about midnight, not one shooting star had been seen and everyone was starting to get rather tired.  
  
Kaoru forced herself to stay awake although sleep tugged at her eyes. After all, it was basically her fault Yahiko had been changed to begin with. She blinked twice, and was surprised to see a white speck traveling across the velvety black sky. Blinking again, she confirmed it was a shooting star.  
  
"I wish Yahiko was back to his normal age," she whispered softly, not wanting to ruin the perfect silence all around her.  
  
Quietly, they all trooped off the roof and peered into Yahiko's room where a four year old slept, one hand clutching the blankets. "Why didn't he change?" asked Kaoru sadly.  
  
Misao gave her a side hug. "Don't worry about it Kaoru... I'm sure we'll be able to fix him somehow."  
  
"I guess you're right," sighed the kendo instructor. "Well, good ni-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud clap of thunder that shook the dojo with its force.  
  
Sano grinned and yawned. "I think I'll be staying here for the night. Good night Minna." In less than ten minutes everyone had been sorted into rooms, Kenji being moved into Yahiko's where they would spend the night.  
  
Kaoru shifted under the covers, listening to the even breathing of her sleeping husband, the pounding of the rain, and occasional bursts of thunder. She was just about to fall asleep to this odd lullaby, when her shoji door slid open.  
  
A little figure stepped into the room and ran over to Kaoru. "I don't like the thunder, Auntie Kaoru." Yahiko jumped as another monstrous clap filled the air.  
  
"Come here sweetie." Kaoru gently pushed aside Kenshin and Yahiko climbed into the futon between the two of them.  
  
"Can I stay here Auntie Kaoru? I'm scared...."  
  
"Of course honey." Reaching over, she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before tucking him beneath the blankets.  
  
"Good night Auntie Kaoru."  
  
"Sweet dreams Yahiko."

**Author's Notes:**

Thank Kami, only one more chapter to go. YES! My wrist is killing me so Reviewer's Comments are going to be really short. Not like there are that many to write any... -sniff-

Please review!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan **It seems I did the YuGiOh fic a little sooner than I thought I would, doesn't it? Yep, remember the Golden Rule. Treat people how you want to be treated!

**warhero35 **No idea. Do you think I should let him do the last one?

**coffeentoffee **Glad ya like BT that much. Looks like you like my YGO fic too. And as you see, it does center around Kaiba... My fave too!

**warhero35 **Sort of... Thanks for the review

**Lady of Doom** Thank you!

**Tocole **Not too much happened I'm afraid. Ficcy kinda lost my interest with the lack of support it got... So my huge idea went down the drain too.. At least Scars of the Past seems well liked.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:  
**  
**IcyPanther**: Yahiko, this being the last chapter, I have given you the honor of doing the disclaimer.  
  
**Yahiko**: -looks around suspiciously- You're not joking, are you Icy?  
  
**Kaoru**: No, she's not. Go on Yahiko  
  
**Sano**: It's all yours kid.  
  
**Kenshin**: Go ahead Yahiko. No one will interfere. -hand rests on hilt of sword-  
  
**Yahiko**: -steps cautiously onto stage- IcyPanther does not own... Can you all join in with me? Seeing it the last chapter and all?  
  
**Group**:...Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
**Kaoru's** **Wish**  
  
**Chapter Twelve** (If you even call this short blurb a chapter) **The Final Conclusion**  
  
Kaoru awoke cold and shivering in the morning, lying out of the warm futon and on the wooden plank boards. 'How dare Kenshin kick me out of bed,' she thought angrily. 'What an inconsiderate husband!'  
  
She turned to the bed, getting ready to kick Kenshin all the way to China but she paused. Kenshin wasn't even in the room, probably making breakfast, but someone else was. And it wasn't a little four year old...  
  
She couldn't help it. Giggles escaped her mouth as she viewed the fifteen year old lying comfortably on top of the futon. His clothes, which had been Kenji's, were now much to small. The shirt was ripped in two down the chest, the sleeves hanging in tatters.  
  
His pants had transformed into very tight looking shorts that revealed a tad too much... "Yahiko," she said quietly, nudging the sleeping form. "Time to wake up..."  
  
Yahiko grumbled in his sleep and rolled away from her, dragging the covers over his scantily clad body. Growing impatient and not wanting to sweet talk the teen, she kicked him in the ribs, immediately waking him up.  
  
"Kaoru!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "What the heck was that-" He stopped talking and simply gazed at the kendo instructor, now shorter than he was. "I'm me again!" Reaching forward, he pulled the black haired woman into a hug.  
  
"Yahiko," said Kaoru slyly as he let go of her, "You might want to go get some decent clothes on. Kenji's don't seem to work for you anymore." The boy looked down and a blush coated his cheeks before he quickly left the room, leaving Kaoru in peals of laughter.  
  
Several minutes later, she got control of herself again and entered the kitchen where Kenshin had already set breakfast out. Yahiko was sitting at the table clad in his dark blue gi with his white hakama, already stuffing his face.  
  
Kenji ran into the kitchen looking wildly around. "Mommy! Yahiko's not in his room and-" Kaoru placed a finger on her lips and pointed. Kenji's eyes grew wide. "Yahiko is big again?"  
  
"Yes, and now you're the little one again."  
  
Misao came wandering into the kitchen, dragging a rather sleepy looking Aoshi behind her. She'd heard Kaoru's laughter and it hadn't taken the ninja long to figure out what had happened. "Sano's still asleep," she whispered, "And I can't wake him up. Dumping ice water on him didn't work either, already tried that."  
  
"Nice to see ya back Yahiko," she called happily to the normal sized Yahiko who just nodded in reply, too busy stuffing himself.  
  
Yutaro entered the room, already planning the things he and Yahiko would be doing that day when he stopped short, catching sight of his arch rival. "So you grew up Yahiko-Chan?"  
  
That caught Yahiko's attention. "Don't call me chan," he said, his face reddening in embarrassment.  
  
"But it's so cute Yahiko-Chan," Kaoru taunted, a large grin on her face.  
  
With a roar, Yahiko rose from the table and lunged for Kaoru who stepped nimbly out of his way and ran down the hall, her student in hot pursuit. Another famous chase had begun in Kamiya dojo...

**Author's Notes:**

And Kaoru's Wish has now been completed and I'd like to thank all of those who reviewd! So... THANK YOU! I hope the ending was satisfactory, I just wanted to make it short and sweet. =)

Reviews are still welcome...

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan **Hmmmm.... Are you reading my outlines? Cuz that's exactly what happened.... Just kidding! But good prediction. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**MiraiGurl** Thanks for your review! Nice to see some people are still here and reviewing...=) Once again, thank you!

**coffeentoffee **Yep, it just needed a little time to work. Kaiba is hot! Did you catch the eppy on WB this weekend? I did! =) Thanks for your continued support of this fic!


End file.
